


To Become a Pack

by imthederpyfox



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: AU, Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pain, RP, Roleplay, SHIELD, Stony - Freeform, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Steve, Werewolves, human!stark, maybe more to be added - Freeform, omega - Freeform, past bad relationships mentioned, roleplay based, stalking mention, steve is an anxious mess, tonys a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Tony looks after a kid when he finds him in the rain outside his bakery. Little does he know how this would effect his life so much.He's suddenly drawn into a world he never knew existed while trying to help Steve and the man's son, Peter.------------Tony's a baker, Steve's a werewolf, Peter's his son.This is based off a roleplay between me and --->  https://lady--iron.tumblr.com/  <--- on tumblr, I'll put a note in where the RP finished and where it's me continuing it.I don't usually write Marvel ships, but this one was fun to RP
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, maybe others? - Relationship, platonic steve/peter, platonic tony/peter - Relationship, tal/loki
Series: Marvel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170458
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout this story, members of the pack are referred to as 'auntie' or 'uncle', but it's not referring to blood relatives. It's more just a term used by the pack for an elder wolf who usually holds rank over the others. 
> 
> Steve is an Alpha but not THE Alpha. Peter is an Omega, the calming presence of the pack. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

"Pepper, there's a toddler in front of the bakery," Tony said into the phone, not taking his eye off the mop of wet brown hair. The kid couldn't be older than 3, a small little thing wet from the rain that was pouring. He was facing the street, back turned, but Tony could see he was trembling. He didn't wait for the woman to reply, already stepping out to lean down and gently taking the toddler's hand in his own "Hi buddy, what's your name? I'm Tony!"  
"Peet..." the kids teeth chattered as she shook, taking the man's offered hand.  
Tony smiled softly, even if he was shivering from the rain. "Pete? Cool name! Where are mommy and daddy though, honey? Did you get lost?"

"Lost daddy..." Peter mumbled, tears in his eyes.  
"Oh sweetheart, do you want to go into the bakery and wait for him to pick you up? Do you know his phone number?"  
Peter nodded, sniffling and attempting to wipe the rain from his face, but just ending up more soaked.  
Tony winced "I know. Come here, honey, " He said, picking up the toddler and taking him into the warm bakery, where the smell of pastries immediately filled his nose. He placed Peter on a chair and wrapped a blanket around his tiny frame and drying his hair with a towel. "There. Better now? You want something to eat?"  
Peter nodded, cheering up a lot at the idea of some warm food. "Yes, pease!"

Tony smiled, pinching his cheeks. "What do you wanna eat buddy?"  
"Soming warm!" Peter joked, smiling though he still shivered.  
"One apple pie for the drenched gentleman in the first row, coming right up! " Tony chuckled and wondered off to go get some of his fresh food.  
Peter giggled, hugging the towel to himself.  
Placing the pie in front of the kid. Watching the kid dig into the pie, Tony had a frown on his face as he said; "Dang Pete, you've got some really sharp teeth buddy. Anyone told you that before?"

Peter nodded, smiling with a mouth full of pie. He swallowed. "My daddy said dey came in super duper ealy!"  
"Yeah! They're super awesome, Pete!" Tony marvelled, inspecting the sharp, fang-like teeth. Every child had dental problems at some point, he guessed. He ruffled Peter's head with a grin. "bet no one picks on you during recess, huh? Those must leave a nasty bite."  
"Nobody like me, they don't come near me," Peter shrugged. "They're mean..."  
Tony frowned in worry, kneeling beside the toddler "Honey, are people picking on you at school?"  
"No... A little..." He shrugged again, eating some more pie. "Daddy says not to listen. He says they jelows!"

"They are," Tony agreed. "When people see that you have something special about you, they start to feel bad about themselves, so they take it out on you. But don't listen to them, 'k, Pete? You're a star, kiddo."  
Peter nodded with a huge grin. "My daddy's probably worried..."  
"I bet," Tony nodded "you have his number?"  
Peter handed him a small piece of paper that he had tucked under his bracelet. "Daddy says he want me to have it aaaaalll the time."  
"That's smart," Tony nodded, as he dialled the number, waiting for the father to pick up.

"Hello?" A tired sounding voice came from the other end, though it was only mid-afternoon. The darkness of the sky was all due to the rain.  
"Um, hello, " Tony said, more cheerfully. "Peter gave me this number, I was hoping to talk with his parents. I found him in the rain, half an hour ago. He's at the bakery on Downey Street? Can they can come pick him up? I can keep it open until they arrive."  
"That's me, is he OK?" there was shuffling on the other side of the line. "It's pouring it down! I'll be there soon, thank you." at that the man hung up the phone.  
"Alright, we'll be waiting you. Have a safe trip!'' Tony said out loud, mostly just to assure Peter that his dad was on the way, closing his phone. When he turned around, he noticed that the pie was all gone, only an empty plate with bits of crumbs on top of it. Still, Peter's stomach grumbled, which brought a grin on Tony's face. "Room for more, champ?"

Peter nodded excitedly "My daddy says I eat too much."  
Tony smiled, placing another piece of pie in front of him. "Daddy isn't here yet, right?"  
Peter shook his head, happily tucking into the new pie. He just giggled until the door opened. "DADDY!"  
Steve walked in and over. "God, Pete, what have I told you about running off!" He turned to Tony. "Thank you, so much."  
Peter smiled brightly, happily pointing to Tony. "He's Tony! He's a hero daddy! He helped me and gave me pie and a blanky," the kid gushed, showing the fluffy blanket to Steve. It looked handmade, big and fuzzy in his hands. "It's really warm and fluffy, can I take it home? Please?" He asked, lower lip sticking out and big brown puppy eyes on full display.

Tony chuckled, though a dark blush appeared on his face, lighting his cheeks on fire. He ruffled Peter's hair as he looked up at Steve, shrugging. "He can take it, if he wants. I-I knitted it, I've got a dozen more in the back, so it's not a problem. I gave him something to eat too, hope that's okay."  
Steve smiled. "Of course, Peetee did you say thank you to the nice man?"  
Peter paused before turning to Tony. "Thank you, Tony!"  
Steve smiled. "Good, now let's get going." He turned to Tony. "Thank you, Mr?"  
Tony gave the man a friendly smile, extending his shaky hand, and even now he wondering why was he acting like that "I-I'm Tony. I'm mean, you already know that, um..." he cleared his throat, wanting for nothing more than the floor to swallow him alive. "What I mean is, my name is Tony. Tony Stark. Nice to meet you."

Steve smiled, unable not to when the other man was blabbering on like that. "Well, Mr. Stark, I'm Steve Rogers. Thank you for finding my son. Is there some way I can return the favour?"  
"Of course." Came the soft reply from Tony, as he tucked Peter better in the blanket "No need for thanks, I just did what everyone would've done. Do you want me to pack some pie and some food for him to have? I cooked too much...Maybe you guys can have dinner here? It's still raining outside. I'm sorry if it's too forward, you, um, you can go, if you want! But only if you want!"  
Steve chuckled "if you're sure you can handle us." He winked, ruffling Peters hair.  
"I think I'll do okay,'' Tony smiled.  
"Pie!" Peter shouted happily.  
"Don't got any more pie, buddy, but some steak and roast potatoes are still on the table if you want them?" Tony smiled apologetically, he heading into the kitchen, taking out the mouthwatering good food from the oven, settling it down on a table. He sent Steve a wink, as he sat down, Peter quickly following him, hurrying up to fill his plate with as much food as he could "Dig in, big guy!"

Steve thanked tony and put a little more than a normal sized meal onto his plate, seemed hunger ran in the family. As they ate, Steve was trying to place where he knew Tony's name from, then it clicked. "Don't you do some tech work for SHIELD?" He asked, curious. He worked freelance for SHIELD every so often and knew Fury quite well.  
Tony blinked a bit before responding "Um, yeah, sometimes! My godfather brings me a project that his people can't solve, and I help when I can." he shrugged, putting some more food in Peter's plate, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Godfather?" Steve asked, making conversation and taking a sip of water. "Don't eat too much Peetee, you'll be sick..."  
"He ate two big slices of pie before you arrived here." Tony laughed, pinching the toddler's cheek. "I don't know how he's still hungry, but he is. Let the kid eat," Tony and Peter fist bumped under the table, winking at each other before Peter went back to his food. "And yeah, my godfather, Nick Fury? Maybe you know him."  
"Fury's your godfather? Wow, didn't even know he had a godchild." Steve chuckled. "Definitely know him, yeah. I do some field work for them from time to time. I bet you know a lot of the people I work with." He had finished his own food, but looked like he wasn't getting more purely out of politeness.  
When the grumbling sound coming from Steve's stomach echoed in the bakery, Tony gave him a small smile and offered him some more meat. "More?" He asked softly, shrugging a bit.

"With both of us here we'll eat you out of a business." Steve smirked, but accepted. "Thank you..."  
"What a way to go down, " Tony chuckled, resting his head into his palm, but his face suddenly turned nervous, as did his mood. "Is it good? I hope you don't mind, I kept the meat a bit raw. I heard it's supposed to taste better that way, more succulent, or something."  
"It's perfect, I usually have blue steaks anyway, you know how they're cooked?" Steve asked.  
Tony was about to confirm it when Peter chimed in the conversation "Daddy loves raw meat! I do too! We catch it every weekend with the pack!" Tony's heart melted, bopping Peter's nose affectionately as he looked at Steve. "The pack? Is that how he calls you guys?"

Steve sent a stern look Peter's way, he had reminded the kid a few times not to tell the mortals. "Yes, we hunt in the nearby forests. Don't worry, we use every part of the animal, so it's not like we kill them for no reason." He explained to the baker.  
Tony shrugged "I'm not all for hunting, but to each their own I guess." He looked to Peter. "He really likes wolves." Tony's smile was full of fondness as he looked at Peter basically inhaling the food. In the short time he knew the boy, he already got attached to him. The thought of not seeing him again saddened him majorly, but he tried not to let his disappointment show. "Reminds me of me at his age. I was crazy about robots. You guys play Wolf at home a lot?"

"We do, Peetee loves it." Steve smiled. "I've never been to this part of town before, what sort of stuff do you sell? Baked goods?" He asked, subtly changing the subject.  
Tony nodded, ignoring the change of subject. "Yeah, pretty much! Muffins, cakes, pies, you name it!" He blushed, looking down at his shoes. "But I'm a pretty alright cook, so if you ever get hungry and don't feel like making dinner, I'm your guy. You know where to come."  
Steve smiled. "I appreciate that, Mr. Stark. But for now, the rain's stopped and I told the other's we'd be back soon. Eat up Peter, we have to leave in a moment." He shot Tony an apologetic look, but pulled on his jacket.

"Tony's fine." He smiled, taking the dishes and placing them in then sink before coming back to wrap a sleepy Peter in his blanket, gently handing him to Steve "Have a safe night. I, uh, I had a nice dinner. I hope you did too, despite everything."  
"I did, thank you. I'll have to take you up on that offer of dinner again. In fact I could bring some of the meat that we hunt and I can help you cook?" He asked, readjusting the small boy in his arms. "Come on Peter, let's get you home." He smiled and thanked Tony again before leaving.  
"I-I, yeah, I'd love that, that sounds awesome." Tony called after him, waved for a few moments, lost in the daze that Steve left him in. As soon as he was alone, he groaned, then just processed what just happened. The events from the bakery playing in his head all the way to his house. He was still flushed as he changed into his hoodie - really, it was Rhodey's hoodie which he stole the last time the soldier stayed over - and practically sprinted into his bedroom, where he immediately face-planted into the bed. He needed to tell his friends about this, right?

He needed advice. Boys advise, as childish as that sounded. Already foreseeing the teasing he was going to get, he entered the group chat Natasha insisted on making. He suspected they just needed somewhere to make fun of him collectively.  
'Code red, I'm in trouble.' Tony said out loud as he wrote the message, a sigh escaping his lips.

Thor - What is happening, man of iron?  
Loki - perhaps he burnt his pies.  
Nat- whats up stark?

Rhodey, who was only now getting out of the shower, was smiling as he looked at the text displayed on his phone. He shook his head fondly, throwing himself on the couch, not bothering to put on clothes since Carol was coming soon anyway. He texted back;

Rhodey - Who's the lucky guy? When's the wedding? I can give you away right?

Tony groaned, screaming in his pillow for a good minute before replying.

Tony - You guys are the worst. And his name is Steve.

Loki - As I said, he is burning his pies. 

Barton - How is THAT an innuendo?

Loki - You reeeealy have to look for it. 

Tal - Steve who?

Tony - A father whose kid I found in the rain. We had dinner and he offered to hunt for me as a thank you for not letting his son soak, basically...

Loki - Charming... 

Tony - I also made a fool out of myself in front of him so that's that

Tal - I'm sure its not as bad as you think if he offered to hang out again...? 

Nat - Sounds fine to me. One more date and then I expect to meet him, stark. Gotta size him up.

Barton - Did you do that thing when you stutter and blush a lot around hot people? 

Tony - NO! ... Maybe... Yes... 

Rhodey - Aw Tones, it's not that bad!

Tony- I'm actually scared to have Steve meet Natasha because I don't need another Stone incident 

Rhodey - lmao he deserved it tho

Nat - I'll never hurt anyone who's good for you ;) 

Loki - Can I scare him? 

Thor - No brother, we must allow stark his access to men! 

Loki - You are an oaf.

Tony - guys, help me. I'll take any advice. Even from Thor!

Thor - I take offence. 

Loki - Just use that overflowing charm of yours~ 

Tal - He offered to hang out again right...? Just do that and then ask if he wants to see you again after that...

Nat - lmao WHAT charm?? 

Tony - You're my friend, aren't you?

Banner - we're all your friends, Tony. Just be yourself.

Tony - be myself?! Have you met me?! 

Barton - Yeah, have you? 

Tony - how long did it take for you guys to like me? 

Thor - A couple of weeks! 

Natasha - Six months.

Loki - Jury's still out 

Tony - See Bruce?? 'Be myself' what kind of advice is that?

Bruce - He wouldn't have asked you out again if he didn't like you...

Tony - The guy's just being nice cause I helped his kid, wouldn't you do the same thing?

Loki - I am bored, Tal is introducing me to Mario kart, goodbye. 

Tal - Don't mind him, he's bored... Seriously though Stark, seems like he liked you, and if his kid does as well that's all the more reason... Plus if he didn't say anything about a wife or husband then... he might be single. Just bring it up CASUALLY next time and see what happens... Now I have a bored god to entertain.

Tony- I beg of you to blueshell Loki

Tal - Haha, what else would I do? :P Good luck, Stark~ 

*Tal is offline* 

*Loki is offline* 

Nat - I still want to meet him, please tell me you got his number?

Tony - I actually did! He said he'd call me later. which could mean now? Which means I'm having a craze.

Nat - well, just see what he says and talk back. It's not exactly difficult... 

Barton - You ARE trained in the art of talking, Tasha... 

Nat - True. Stark, bottom line like Tal said, try and get a third date.

Tony - Ok but before I leave one more question: red heels or blue heels for the date?

Nat - Defo red~ 

Barton - agreed. Though if you're cooking make sure to sit down every so often so you don't hurt your feet... 

Nat - trust the two of us, Fury hasn't given us anything to do for a while, do you want us to give you a makeover? We can come round? 

Bruce - this isn't my field... good look Tony 

*Bruce is offline*

Tony - you guys can if he accepts~ 

*Tony is offline*


	2. Secrets to Tell

Steve had been waiting a couple of days, thinking of whether he should just turn up with the food and surprise the other, or phone ahead? He wasn't sure if the other man was going to phone him instead. If he left it and went round to surprise him then the other might not be there and that wouldn't be very good... Finally, just before his hunt, wondering what he'd be able to catch to feed the two of them - mainly himself considering how much more he needed to eat... - his phone began ringing. It was quite late at night, but that would mean he'd be a lot more hospitably this time in the day.  
"Um, hey Steve!" Tony exclaimed, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach and concentrated on cutting the tomatoes he needed for his dinner. Which was a lot, considering he had to look over some projects Nick left him and now he was stress cooking. He really just wanted to hear Steve's voice for a bit, "How's it going? How's Pete?"

"Hey, Tony!" Steve sounded happy to hear from him, that was always helpful. "Peetee's doing good, he asked me to say hi when we spoke." He chuckled, trying to build up his courage. "So, what time do you usually close?"  
Tony stopped ''Oh, I'm not working today. It's Saturday, I'm at home. Can I ask why?"  
"Oh... I just thought if I would come round to cook and repay you for looking after Peetee, then I'd make sure to come to the shop after it's closed, but not too late?"  
Tony took a big breath, trying to find his courage. After a moment of pause, he found his voice again. "Um, Steve? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if this is too forward, and if you want to meet at the shop it's totally fine! But, maybe you could, um... Come over to my place?" He asked, a bit hopeful.

There was a seconds pause, where Steve smiled. "Sure, what's the address?"  
"Really?!" Tony asked loudly, then winced. "Sorry about that, I get excited sometimes..." As he told Steve his address, Tony hurried up to hide his dresses, skirts and feminine clothing, along with his heels. He didn't want to freak Steve out.  
Steve had said he would just need to hunt the meat and then would head over, apologising if it was too late for Tony, but was quickly reassured. He made his way into the forest, taking a few of the boys with him and leaving Peter back with the pack Aunties. They got to the hunt.

\------------

Quickly fixing his hair and clothes, making sure his apartment was clean for the last time, Tony almost jumped when the doorbell sang out. He almost tripped as he quickly stepped over to open it. Trying not to stare too much, Tony gave Steve a friendly smile. "Hey, Steve! Thanks for coming!" He added, opening the door all the way. "I hope this wasn't any trouble."  
Steve smiled, holding a brown parcel with the steaks in. "No problem at all, Mr. Stark." He waited for Tony to invite him in and when he did he complimented the mans apartment, it was a nice place, if a bit empty. He pulled out a bottle of a fairly nice red wine. Nothing too expensive but a fairly nice bottle.  
"Tony's fine, Steve." Tony chuckled, taking the parcel, eyes widening at the sight of the bottle. "Oh... did you bring this for dinner?" Tony asked quietly, feeling his cheeks redden slightly.  
"Yes, I bought red meat so... From what I've heard red wine is best. I think white goes with fish but I only eat fish when they're around the rivers." He answered, seeming embarrassed about his hunting.

"Oh, Steve, thank you, that's so sweet but, um..." Tony stopped a bit to think of how to say it without making Steve feel bad. "Red wine DOES go good with red meat - which looks awesome, by the way, I love it, um... I don't... Steve, I don't drink. Anymore, I mean." Tony said gently, playing with his fingers.  
Steve paused before chuckling. "Oh, good!" He laughed more at Tony's confused look. "It's alcohol free, I don't drink, It doesn't exactly... agree with me." He shrugged. "I wasn't sure if that made me weird or anything so... But, it looks like we have something in common!"  
"Oh!" Tony exclaimed, taking the wine. Good then. Thank you, Steve, like I said it's a very sweet thing to do." He smiled, placing the bottle on the table, as he went back to cooking. "You can go and wait until food's ready in the living room! Should take another 30 minutes or so."

"Oh um.. Actually, I thought I might help you? I am fairly good at cooking... Not so much baking though." He chuckled, nervous. "I am kind of particular about my meat in all honesty... Plus I thought it would be fun for us both to cook?"  
Tony stopped, blinking, turning to Steve with wide eyes. "You... want to help me?"  
"Of course." Steve smiled.  
Tony smiled brightly, and what a happy little thing that smile was, as softly looked up at Steve, motioning to follow him into the kitchen. "Thank you, Steve! Really. I can't remember the last time someone offered to help me. The onions are in there, can you cut them up for me?"  
"Sure." Steve smiled and happily got to work chopping the onion.

"It's kind of late, though." Tony said, trying not to be too obvious. "Won't your wife get angry for staying this long? Assuming you didn't tell her?"  
Steve gave a small smile. "Actually I never had a wife. Well, I had one girlfriend but that was only because my family didn't agree with not continuing the bloodline. we were only together when Peter was a baby, then she had to leave to join her father's... family." He shrugged. "I don't exactly find myself attracted to women anyway, I've always been more inclined to men."  
"Oh, awesome..." Tony nodded, mentally doing a happy little dance. "Boyfriend, then?"

"Not with the people I'm currently with, we don't really have a lot of gay or Bi men in our... community."  
"Oh. Cool." Tony wanted to know more about this whole thing, but he didn't want to make things uncomfortable between them. Eventually, he asked "...This will be very forward, but...I know what it's like not to be respected or treated like a human being because of something you can't control. I don't wish that on anyone. So if you and Peter ever need a place to say, or help in general... I'm here."  
Steve looked up at him. "Oh, thank you." He gave a small smile. "I am happy with my people, we are a... close knit bunch. In fact one of the people from Shield is in our group! But it does get tiresome being with the same group all the time so I appreciate the offer, and I'm sure Peetee would love to come over, he doesn't exactly enjoy training..."

"Oh, training? Are you guys into sports, or something?" Tony asked curiously, as ever. He was waiting to see what type of training a toddler would need.  
"Not exactly, more hunting, cooking, though running is a big part of it I suppose, so there is some stamina training involved." He seemed to get shy when talking about this sort of stuff, like it was something to be ashamed of.  
"Hey, no need for that." Tony gently bumped Steve's shoulder with his, sending a reassuring smile in the other man's direction. "I...I don't know, the way you're talking about it makes me feel like you're ashamed or something. There's no reason to be that way with me. I won't judge."  
Steve smiled, something twinkling behind his eyes. "Most people aren't as accepting of... Hunters. In all honesty, we aren't like most hunters, like I said we use all parts of the animals to make sure there's no waste and the animals life went to something good. We also make sure to not hurt them too much and try to be as humane as possible... Well, most of us." he continued chopping vegetables and such. "So what about you? Partners, girls, boys?"

"Both." Tony answered, turning a bit red, avoiding Steve's eyes. Now it was his turn to take the shy guy role. "I get the best of both worlds, I mean. I-I like them both. Equally. I don't make differences, why do people even do that?" He was rambling at this point, and he wanted the ground to swallow him because he just embarrassed himself in front of Steve. Again.  
But Steve chuckled. "Sounds fun in all honesty. Though I've never personally been attracted to women, I can see the appeal." He smiled, reassuringly. "Want me to put the meat on?"  
"Yeah, sure, I'll uh, I'll roast the potatoes." Tony stuttered, as he began his work. He noticed his shirt was getting a little dirty, and not thinking, he said; "Steve, do you mind bringing me a new shirt? They should be in the closet, in my room."  
"Oh, um, sure, I'll be right back." He chuckled and headed into the bedroom, picking up a nice shirt he thought would look good on Tony and accent his good parts, mainly his muscles.

The colour drained from Tony's face once he realised that he put his other clothes in there too. He dropped everything he was doing and raced up the stairs, praying Steve hadn't found them yet. "Steve, wait! I'll get it myself, it's-" as he arrived in front of his room, Tony gulped when he saw Steve holding his favourite red dress, a nice shirt of his resting in Steve's forearm, but the hunter's attention was completely on the red material. "Fine..." He finished, almost none audible.  
Steve smiled, a small blush on his face. "Yours, or?" His tone wasn't mean or mocking as Tony had expected, it threw him through a loop in all honesty.  
Tony blushed darkly, playing with the material of his shirt, not being able to meet Steve in the eye. He nodded shortly, not saying a word.

Steve walked over, handing the shirt he'd picked out to Tony, before leaning down and whispering; "It's cute." Before waking past and back to the kitchen to prepare the steaks.  
Tony stayed there frozen for about 5 more minutes, tightly clutching the shirt to his chest before changing. The blush never left his face as he slowly walked downstairs to Steve preparing the stakes. He went straight for his own job, ignoring the silence that suddenly fell upon the room.  
"How do you like it?" Steve asked across the room.  
"I-I love them, " Tony managed, concentrating on his work, determined not to make eye contact. "they smell good. Good job."  
Steve chuckled. "I meant how do you like it cooked, silly." He placed his own onto the plate, almost raw. "I'm guessing medium well? That's how most people have it?"

Tony nodded, actually looking up now. "Y-Yeah, that'd be more than perfect. Thank you."  
"No problem! Wanna set up the table while I dish up?" Steve smiled.   
Tony was already on it. "Sure thing! Tell me if you need anything else, okay?"  
"Will do" Steve replied, still smiling as he began plating up the food. 

As Tony set the table, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. It wasn't an uncomfortable or unfamiliar feeling since he was used with getting checked out by strangers everyday, but still, this time felt... special. After he was done, he turned and smiled at Steve, moving to take the plate of steak out of his hands. "Let me help."  
Steve nodded. "You can grab the wine if ya like?"  
"Yeah, sure, I'll do that." Tony nodded back, placing the steaks on the table and leaving to grab the wine.

Steve smiled and took a seat, waiting for the other man to return before he would begin eating.  
"Alright, I'm back!" Tony smiled, pouring some wine for Steve and a little for himself, sitting down at the table. "So, how are things with you?"  
"Grand." Steve smiled, accepting the wine and sending a thanks tony's way.  
"I'm glad." Tony smiled softly, staring into his plate.  
Steve looked up at him. "Do you say grace? If not we can dig in?"  
"Oh yeah, I wasn't - no problem, dig in big guy." Tony blushed, closing his eyes with a wince. 'What is it with me and being like this around people I like?' He though, sheepishly playing with his food.

"So, Tony, how did you get into baking?" Steve asked, seeming generally interested in tony's life.  
Then, the biggest, warmest smile stretched on Tony's lips, a genial sparkle twinkling in his eyes as he began to tell Steve about it. ''My mother was a busy person, you know? She always had something to do, someone to see, charities to attend, and so on. Point is, I didn't see her often..." Tony looked a bit sad as he got to that part, but quickly recovered "But when I did... God, Steve, I was at my happiest. She didn't have much time, but when she had, we'd always bake together. I always liked it, and my mother learned it for me so we'd have something to do together... When I bake, I feel like she's with me. I feel at my happiest."  
A smile had crept onto Steve's face as Tony spoke, his enthusiasm contagious. "That's pretty cool, Tony. I had to get into cooking quite early with my lot, how to season meat, and seal it and stuff, but I'm terrible at baking." He admitted.

"You're very good at cooking, thought." Tony complimented him as he bit into the tender meat, an appreciative moan escaping his mouth, which he ignored, along with his red face. "This may be the best dinner I've ever had."  
Steve blushed slightly at the praise. "Thank you, the others tend to get me to cook a lot."  
"If they all have Peter's appetite, then I'm sorry buddy."  
Steve chuckled. "Trust me, the full grown men are animals and the women aren't that much better. I try to teach Peetee that if he eats like they do he'll get sick because it's happened before. Kid doesn't realise when he's full." He had an exasperated smile on his face talking about his son, he clearly had a lot of love for the boy.

A gentle upward arch of his lips that made his cheeks hurt made Tony's eyes sparkle again as he chuckled. "If you need back up for dinner night, you know who to call."  
Steve chuckled. "That I do, it is much better company~"  
"Stop." Tony whispered with a smile on his face as he stared down at his shoes, heart beating faster and faster with every minute. "You're too sweet."  
Steve chuckled. "Well, I'm from Brooklyn." He shrugged, like that explained anything.  
Tony chuckled "Georgia boys are the sweetest, and that's that."

Steve laughed. "So, got any hobbies other than engineering and baking?"  
"Um, well, I like fashion a lot, so..." Tony said shyly, almost with shame. ''Its... Something I'm very fond of, and it's fun for me, so."  
"You realise there's nothing to be embarrassed about... right?"  
Tony's shocked eyes snapped up to meet Steve's soft ones as he quietly asked. "W-What?"

"I don't mind, I think it's... endearing. Besides, aren't most fashion designers guys?" Steve smiled softly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of and I bet you look damn good in that dress." He gave a small wink and drank some of his wine.  
'He doesn't mean it,' that ugly voice that always walked around Tony's mind whispered to him. And his voice remained a terrible thing still 'he thinks you're a freak. A weirdo. He's just saying it to get into your pants, then he'll ditch you, like I did~'. "Steve are you,'' Tony hated how his voice broke like it did. "Are you-are you making fun of me?"  
Steve looked up at him, an eyebrow raised and a sad look coming across his face. "No. Tony... I'm being completely honest..."  
"But it's not..." Tony gulped, taking a shaky sip of water "Normal. For me to do, what I do."

Steve raised a brow "Really? Cuz in the nearby town I believe there's multiple bars dedicated to what you do, with lots of customers..."  
"It's-it's not the same!" Tony shook his head with a blush. "I don't... Do that for money or something like that. I mean, I know some, um, people do it because they're comfortable, so am I, but it's just it... Makes me feel pretty..." He said the last part so quietly, that if Steve wouldn't have had werewolf hearing, he wouldn't have caught it.  
"And that's completely fine, honestly. I do some pretty questionable stuff myself but you don't judge me for that. Why on earth would I judge you for something you enjoy?" Steve seemed to not know what to do, a bit flustered at suddenly getting questioned by the man he had been having a rather fun night with.

Tony was at loss for words, so he decided to stay quiet for the rest of their dinner. He didn't know how to respond to the positivity of responses Steve gave him. He was used to disgusted stares from his partners, a wink and lecherous lick of lips from interested peers who'd leave the next day, and ignorant questions, not... What Steve gave him. He washed the dishes in the sink when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he tried not to wince. Looking up, Tony gave Steve a smile. "Yeah?" He asked softly.  
"I have to get back to Peter... This was a lovely evening, though." He smiled softly, worried he'd hurt Tony's feelings. "Did you like your steak?"  
"Yeah, it was awesome." Tony nodded. "Let me pack some for Peter, I'm sure he'd like them, right?" He asked, already getting to work.  
"Oh, no it's fine, honestly." He smiled. "I'll make sure to tell Peetee you said hi... Um... Would you want to... hang out again? I do like your company."

"I...I'd love that, if you wanted."  
Steve smiled "Of course, well I should get going, you have my number." He smiled. "maybe next time we could go into town or... Take Peter somewhere."  
"I'd love to take him to a dog park!" Tony suddenly brightened. "He loves wolves so much, so I figured dogs might be his favourite. We could go play there for a while then have lunch afterwards if you want?"  
Steve smiled, happy Tony was happy. "Of course." He headed to the door. "Thank you for the great dinner"  
"Thank YOU..." Tony shyly said, raising himself on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss on Steve's cheek. Blushing, he pulled away and looked down. "I'll... Be seeing you?"  
Steve smiled softly, a slight flush coming over his face. "Definitely."  
"Awesome." Tony smiled back. "It was nice seeing you again. I can't wait to see Peter."  
Steve nodded and they agreed to phone each other within the next week, and Steve headed back to the forest.


	3. The Pack

"Daddy!" Peter squealed in joy and jumped into his father's arms, sending them both backwards onto the ground. "Where have you been, daddy? And why do you smell like Tony?"  
"I told you, kiddo, I went to go see Tony." He ruffled the kids hair, play tackling him into a headlock.  
Peter laughed and nipped at the man's arm, trying to break free. "What did you do? Did you had a playdate?"  
"Something like that, yeah." He picked the kid up and held him up above him. "And guess what? He wants us to all hang out next week! Would ya like that?"

Peter screamed in happiness and excitement as he jumped down, running circles around his father.  
Steve laughed. "Alright, kiddo, calm down or you'll have no energy for practice tonight!"  
"Noooo." Peter whined after he was finished, laying on the ground "Do I HAVE to?"  
Steve smiled. "All of us do Pete... But it'll just be us tonight! The others are going on a separate hunt. I thought I'd do a more private practice; just you and me."

Peter pouted, but he nodded nevertheless. "Okay... Whad are we doing tonight? It's muddy in the forest."  
"Just tracking and chasing tonight, buddy." Steve ruffled his mess of hair again and picked him up, taking him over to the group. "I assume he was no trouble?" He asked.  
"He didn't do everything we tried to teach him, but not too many problems." The Alpha spoke in his ever sombre tone.  
Steve nodded, protectively holding Peter close. "What did you try to teach him? Peter usually likes what you guys do."  
The Alpha and the others looked at each other before nodding, turning to Steve. "We wanted him to have his first kill. And he told us no."

Steve sighed. It was the way to train the kids to kill young, in case something happened or they needed to defend themselves, but Peter had always been opposed to killing animals. He would eat them sure, and would help cook and hunt when possible, but not kill. "I see... Well, he will in his own time."  
The Alpha lifted an eyebrow. "The other pups already have prizes of their wins at home. I think he's old enough." The old werewolf sighed, massaging his temples. "I know you have this anti-mortal killing agenda of yours, but the boy-"  
"What did you say?" Steve asked, suddenly terrified. Mortals?! The alpha again raised his eyebrows  
"Yes? Humans who aren't supposed to be on our territory. They came, we got rid of them, and your pup wanted no part in it."

Steve stared at him. "What did they look like?" He held his boy close to him. "We do NOT. kill mortals. We all know that. It is not part of our ways, how many times must I remind you all?! Killing them makes us no better than them calling us monsters."  
"It's part of the modern ways." The Alpha argued with nonchalance - trapped in the past, insanely so that he often ignored the rules or made up his own, often claiming something wasn't a rule when it was for the sake of saving his own skin, or making up new ones for the same reasons. "Never a part of our history, or laws. The old ones, that is. We always used to hunt mortals when they came to our territory, Steven, including your father. So formidable at it too... Only if you'd be like him." The Alpha sighed. "Anyway. The point is, all pups today chased and got their prey, except for yours. We have to change that."

"Who were they? There must have been clothes, wallets, something?" Steve demanded.  
"Steve." the Alpha pointed him with a disappointed look. "What they were before doesn't matter. They're gone. We burned everything after the pups were done. The deal is over, and you're avoiding the subject."  
"No, Uncle." He would still stick to the hierarchy for now, including the terms of address. But this was going too far... "You're avoiding the subject. If we intruded on humans ground and got killed and burnt without question there would be an uproar." Steve countered.  
One member snorted, shaking his head. "Please. Mortals kill one another every day. It's like a competition for them. They do it for no reason, and so often, that three high school turds won't be noticed, trust me." They smirked. "and I'd doubt the humans would notice we got on their territory. We've been doing it for centuries and we never got caught."

Steve growled slightly. If he was in wolf form his heckles would have gone up. "We are equal to them. Why can't we rise above this meaningless prey mentality. That's why we created the new rules, and if the council hears about all of this hunting you're doing then we will all get it in the neck. Including the children." he glared at the lesser wolf, knowing he was above him in rank.  
"It's the nature of things." the Alpha interjected, surprisingly gentle. "We're the predators, they're the prey. We were never meant to get along or live together, Steven. It's how it's always been. 'Listovh Alvtha'. The stronger eats the weak." Tone turning cold, the alpha's eyes drowned in red as he said; ''You can put clothes on a wolf, but it's still a wolf. Even with a name, the beast stays. We might live in their world, walk among them... But we're not one of them."

"We are Uncle... We are half human and though we stick to the ways of the wolf there is nothing to stop us living in society. The only times we HAVE to be wolves is with the full moon. We need to evolve; otherwise humans will end our ways themselves." he took Peter to their own little nook.  
"That boy isn't right." The Alpha grumbled and left with the others.

"Daddy?" Peter whimpered, looking up at Steve "Will... Will I have to k-kill a mortal...?"  
Steve set Peter down on his bed roll. "No, peter you won't. Trust me, bud. We'll never have to kill mortals, it isn't right. And I want you to remember that."  
"Today, daddy, the others kids, they-they chased the mortals, daddy..." Peter sniffled. "And-and they cried really bad, I could hear them all the way from the house, t-they called for their mommy and daddy, and I wanted to help them b-but Alpha won't let me and called me a bad pup.'' The child's tears ran down his face as he told his father what happened.  
Steve hugged the boy to his chest, stroking his hair and making a calming 'shhh' sounds. "It's OK now Peter... Trust me, they can't make you do something you don't want to do, that's why they try to trick you into doing it... But whatever happens, you stick to what I've taught you, kid. Soon enough we'll be able to leave the pack... And we'll either join another or try to forget about all of this. But I know I don't wanna be a part of this pack and their twisted ways any more..."

"Don't wanna stay here!" Peter sobbed, hiding in Steve's neck, "Daddy! don't want to stay here anymore, the wolfies are mean here! I want Tony!'' The kid cried quietly. "Wanna see Tony..."  
Steve sighed and rubbed the kids back until he fell asleep, when he picked him up and headed back into town, not really caring about the rain too much and heading over to Tony's, not really thinking about it; but soaked by the rain, he knocked on the door, hoping the other man was still awake and he wasn't waking him up.

Tony yawned, as he was awakened by the quick but loud few knocks on the door, and groaned as he sat up, grabbing a bathrobe to wrap around himself, grumpily pouting as he opened the door, "I'm sorry, but do you have any idea how late it- Steve?!" Tony gasped at sight of a soaked Steve, holding his son in his arms and looking deeply upset, though his face looked closed off there was a multitude of emotions that Tony could see. "Honey, what happened? Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked with worry.  
"Can we stay here tonight...?" Steve softly mumbled, cuddling Peter to his chest, he sounded so afraid, small despite his larger frame. 

"Yes, yes, sweetheart, of course you can!" Tony responded immediately, taking them inside with a hand on Steve's back. He lead them to his bedroom, where he took out some spare clothes of Rhodey's for Steve, accompanied by the fluffiest blanket he knitted that month, which he took no time to waste as he wrapped it around the duo. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" He asked softly, kneeling by the edge of the bed, stroking Steve's knee.  
Steve sighed, beginning to change Peter's wet clothes. "Long story... I'm sorry if we woke you..."  
"It's okay..." Tony replied softly, not moving from his spot. "Do you want something? Are you hungry, or thirsty, or?"  
Steve smiled, laying the still sleeping kid down on the bed for now. "That would be lovely..."  
"Alright, I'll make something. Change, okay?" Tony asked gently. Getting a nod from Steve as confirmation, Tony got to work, relieved that the boys were safe and warm now.

Steve got changed and used a towel to dry Peters hair and his own, before heading down to the kitchen where Tony was. "I'm sorry about this..."  
"Nothing to be sorry about." Tony whispered softly, giving Steve a smile "Honestly, I meant what I said. That if you need me, I'll be there."  
Steve returned the smile though there was something behind it, some sadness that made the smile not reach his eyes.  
"And if you need to talk," Tony continued gently. "I'm here too. Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
"It's just... My group. They're stuck in the old ways and it's... Infuriatingly ridiculous..." He sighed, knowing he couldn't explain it fully.  
"Oh, sweetheart,"Tony winced, tenderly linking his and Steve's fingers together. "That sounds awful. And Peter grows up around these people?"

Steve nodded "It's all we know. All he knows... They're really harsh on him... I should have bought him with me earlier..."  
"On Peter?" Tony gasped, as if Steve had told him a horrendous crime. "Who'd do that to Peter? I mean, he's PETER!" Tony shook his head, realising he was getting off track "Anyway, please, tell me you're not going back there. Steve. Please?"  
"They're my family, Tony... Our family. They're just ignorant and... Idiots... Maybe I should talk to the council..."  
Tony frowned, obviously confused. "Council? What council?"  
Steve paused "In our... groups we have a council that dictates a lot of stuff and makes the rules. If they heard about how the others have broken the rules and treated Peter like that then..."

Tony stared at him for several minutes before making a sound of understanding, leaving his work and turning to Steve seriously. "Steve, I want you to be honest with me..." He stated. Steve raised a brow, confused but listening. "Steve, are you in a cult?"  
Steve actually laughed at that "No!"  
"I won't judge you if you are!" Tony said, but then his lips thinned. "Okay, I lied, I'll judge you, but like, just a little bit and won't say it to your face!"  
"No seriously, I'm not in a cult." Steve laughed. "Let's just say we're part of a different culture."  
"Alright, Mr. Totally-Not-In-a-Cult." Tony snorted, eyes turning soft as he kissed the back of Steve's hand. "But really. You can stay here for as long as you like. You Don't have to worry about a thing when you're with me. I promise.''

Steve blushed sightly but nodded. "Thank you, Tony... From me and Peter."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help a friend!''  
Steve smiled. "Um, I'll let you get back to sleep... It's been a long day."  
"Aww, but I was making you and Peter food, Steve!" Tony whined. "Do I really have to sleep? Sleep is for the weak!"  
Steve smiled "Ok but once you're finished with that you should probably get some sleep."

"No promises." Tony smiled, kissing Steve's cheek. "Go. Get some sleep and rest, cuddle your baby, and forget about this for a while."  
Steve nodded and thanked him again before going back to Peter, curling round him protectively and falling asleep.  
Tony sent a worried look Steve's way. The man was so stressed, so tired, it tore his heart out to see him like that, but he looked quite scared of sleeping. He kept trying to keep his eyes open, until inevitably, they closed. Perhaps Steve had nightmares? It wasn't really his business. 

\------------

The meal was ready, and Tony made sure to cook extra just in case. Right now he was struggling to find clothes in which Steve could change into. The only clothing he had was the ones left behind by Rhodey, some hoodies, and sweatpants. Tony sniffed at the dark hoodie, smiling at the comforting smell of his best friend. "Hey, wake up sleepy head." He gently patted Steve's cheek with one hand, holding Peter's hand with the other. He smiled softly down at Steve, desire to kiss him suddenly stirring in his chest. "Hey, sleepy head! It's time to wake and eat."


	4. Different

Steve slowly stirred and got up "Hey, Tony..." he picked Peter up, the kid slowly wiping his eyes.  
Peter whined and moved away, not wanting to be woken. Tony smiled and gently picked him up, resting the toddler's head on his shoulder as he rubbed his back "Hey, buddy." Tony said softly "How did you sleep? Ok?"  
Peter shrugged, still haft asleep. "Sleepy..."   
Steve chuckled "Don't mind him, he's used to staying up most nights and sleeping in the day... He goes to night school."  
"Nothing pancakes and hot chocolate can't fix, right, Pete?" Tony would have gotten his answer if Peter wouldn't have jumped out of his arms to dash into the kitchen at the mention of pancakes. Chuckling, he yawned a bit himself. Tony didn't get a lot of sleep, of course. Cooking for the two of them, knowing their appetite, was pretty tiring, yet he didn't mind it. Taking care of them has brought a great sense of achievement to Tony, knowing they were okay even though he'd only known them for a couple days. Ruffling Steve's hair with a chuckle, he asked; "Sleep fine, big guy?"

"Surprisingly well, thank you, Tony. Your bed's a lot more comfortable than our bed rolls... Though we probably should have taken the sofa..."  
"I don't mind, as long as my boys are well rested," Tony smiled, walking out the door. "Now come on, while we still have something to eat."  
Steve chuckled and followed Tony, only pausing for a moment to think of when himself and Peter had become 'Tony's boys' but it wasn't an unwelcome ownership. At least someone else loves Peter as much as himself, Peter was the omega after all, which meant he gave off a calming ora and helped keep peace amongst the tribes, as all omegas of the packs did. Unfortunately, due to him being a 'runt' he often got bullied and ignored amongst the group. Steve smirked realising that one of the reasons Tony must like Peter so much is because of Peter's omega roll. Peter must have liked Tony too, considering how he acted around the human.

\------------ 

"Daddy, let's play!" Peter whispered, not wanting to wake Tony up, who passed out on the bed right after they'd ate. "Until Tony wakes up? Pleeease!"  
Steve smiled "Tony will probably be playing with you all day. And you have homework to do." He gave his son a pointed look, he was always reminding the other that he couldn't always play and that his schoolwork was important, especially when it came to integrating with normal society.  
"No, let's play as wolfies!" Peter stuck out his bottom lip, giving Steve the biggest, saddest puppy eyes he could muster. "Please, I promise I'll do homework after!"  
Steve smirked and took Peter out to the nearby park. "Right, Peetee, what do we do when we see humans? Especially Tony?"  
"We hide to the nearby bush or act like doggies?"  
"Yep and then we change back while they're not looking."  
Peter nodded, almost jumping up and down. "When do we tell Tony?"

"No Peter, remember for now we need to be careful."  
Peter's face fell, he trusted Tony as did his wolf. "But daddy, why not? Tony really likes us and said wolfies are awesome, so that means we're awesome too, and Tony is really nice, he wouldn't lie to us... Right?"  
"It's hard to explain, Peter. But you know that humans can say one thing and then change their minds when they see us..."  
"...I don't want to lose Tony, Daddy." Peter looked down "I love Tony, I don't want him to leave us."  
"Then we need to not tell him. For now, ok champ?" Steve asked, dropping to his sons level and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Now, since it's raining there shouldn't be anyone around, but as I said, if anyone turns up, we stick to the plans. Got it?"  
"Got it!" Peter nodded, getting back his earlier excitement. "Turn, daddy, turn!"

Steve chuckled and took his son near a more secluded area of the park, and shifted into his wolf form. He was one of the largest and strongest wolves in the nearby packs, a mousy brown colour with blonde legs and grey and blonde streaks on top.  
Peter squealed as he always did when his father turned. Climbing on the wolves' back, he hugged Steve, burying his face into the thick fur. "I love you, daddy." he whispered.  
Steve puffed a few times in response and nodded to him to change as well. Peter had always been fairly good at turning after all, outshining the other kids despite the others being better at attacking and hunting. 

Peter eagerly transformed too, and in the blink of an eye, a tiny wolf pup with fluffy brown fur stood where Peter had. It was discreet and no one seemed to notice. He rubbed against the much bigger wolf's chin, even if Steve had to lower himself so he'd be able to. He barked happily, as he started to run, finally in his wolf form where everything was more interesting.  
Steve warned him telepathically not to run too far or too close to humans, and set off running as well. It did help to clear his head to be in wolf form, he had to admit. And his wolf had been feeling secluded and pushed aside recently.

Rolling together on the leaf covered ground, the two playfully fought, neither one of them doing any damage. It was just a father-son bonding moment, even if Peter whined when Steve groomed him. Through the telepathic link he shared with his father, he told him he wasn't a tiny pup anymore, even if it did nothing but amuse his father to no end. 

\------------

At some point, Tony woke up, worried sick when Steve and Peter weren't in the apartment anymore. He told himself that they'd probably gone for a walk, and even if they didn't, it wasn't like it was any of Tony's business. They weren't Tony's property, or anything. Still, waking him up and telling him they were leaving would have been nice.  
There was a small note on the side next to Tony's own plate of pancakes, saying that Steve and Peter had gone out and didn't want to wake him, and that they'd be back soon. Tony sighed in relief at that, smiling at the pancakes Steve had left for him. 

\------------

Steve finished grooming Peter's fur and went back over to their clothes, gripping them in his mouth and nodding towards the nearby bushes.   
Peter's ears immediately quirked when his nose detected a very familiar smell. Filled with excitement, he ran over to where Tony was, completely forgetting about what his father said and excitedly jumping around the baker, happily barking and pawing at the man's leg.   
A bit taken back, Tony smiled. "Wow! Hey, little guy!" bending down, he took the tiny pup in his arms, gently scratching him behind the ears. In wolf form Peter was only as big as a small terrier type dog. "You got lost? Where's your mama?"

Steve stared at the interaction, a growl coming through the telepathic link to Peter, who knew he'd fucked up. Steve ran into some nearby bushes, leaving Peter's clothes there so the boy could get changed when he turned back. 'Peter, you wait for me then run into that bush, your clothes are there. Wait until I'm with you and Tony. And don't say. Anything. To. Him.' He spoke to his son, changing back to human and quickly getting changed. He calmly walked over to Tony. "Oh, hi Tony. Who's this little guy?" He asked, stroking the tiny wolf - or to everyone else, probably a just puppy with how small he was.

Tony blinked a bit when Steve came out of nowhere, but still smiled as the pup licked his face, "Oh, Steve, hey! And I don't know, little buddy just charged at me out of the blue. He doesn't have a collar or something like that, so I'm guessing it's a stray. " his smile seemed a bit sad as he softly said "I didn't see you around earlier. Jog?"

"Me and Peetee went for a walk, I sent him to the shop for a while." He looked down to the dog 'run and go change. Now.' He told Peter, looking back up to Tony. "He'll be back any time soon. He's only round the corner."  
'No, I wanna stay with Tony!' There was stubborn, and then there was Peter, who was far more pigheaded than a normal child. He missed Tony lots, he didn't want to be separated just yet. The man in question nodded, cradling the puppy better in his arms. This was NOT going very well.  
"Cool! You guys can come back whenever, if you want. I'll go feed this little darling then bring him back here to see if his mother will come back. I'll probably keep it if she left him here, though."

'Peter. You can see him in a second. Now. Go. Change.' Steve stopped the baker. "I can stay here with him for a little while, see if me and Peter can find her, you go back and grab the food and bring it here?" He looked down at Peter, worried about what to do. Tony couldn't know, not yet... Maybe not ever. "Dogs aren't usually ok being taken to new places..." He added softly, trying to plead with Tony with his eyes. He never usually got angry but Peter knew he'd be in for it if he didn't listen to his dad and go and change back soon.  
"I mean..." Tony bit his lip, looking at the pup who cuddled and made himself comfortable in his arms as if they were the warmest nest in the world, though he shot a worried glance at his dad. "It wouldn't be for long... The little guy doesn't look like he'd want to leave, either. But you and Peter could maybe go and buy some toys for him? Plus, I want to surprise Pete with the pup, you know how crazy he gets about dogs!" he smiled fondly, kissing the pup on it's head. "And I'm starting to love this little sweetheart, I don't want to be apart from him just yet!"

Steve sent a glare the little pups way. Damn little omega... "Ok, how about we head back to yours, and once you've fed him you can go get some toys and I'll wait with the dog for Peter back at the apartment?"  
Tony frowned worriedly. "Do you think he'd be okay all on his own? Why don't you just get him now?"  
"I know my son, Tony." Steve smiled, somewhat forced. He was running out of options.  
"Alright." Tony didn't look convinced but nodded nonetheless, "If you're sure. Let's go, big guy!" He grinned, starting to walk towards his apartment. "I've got some apple pie and hamburgers with your name on it!"

Steve chuckled "I've only been gone for half an hour Tony, are you trying to fatten me up?" He smirked.  
"Oh yeah. Next thing you know, I'll build a gingerbread house and keep you there until I decide you're good enough to eat!" Tony replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and dust of red covering his cheeks along with a smirk of his own. "Are you saying you DON'T want burgers and pie?"  
"Of course I want burgers and pie." Steve smirked right back, walking in with Tony and placing his jacket down.  
"Well then, don't whine,'' Tony smiled, settling the pup down to explore. "I'll go grab something for you, buddy. Wait here for a bit, ok?"

"I'll watch him, don't worry." Steve reassured him.  
"Alright, you boys get along while I go fix you a plate, you hear?" Tony smirked, as he walked into the kitchen.  
"No problem." Steve replied, waiting until he was gone before turning back to Peter and folding his arms with a frown. "Listen here, kid. Now. If you don't change back then we will NEVER see Tony again, you got that?!" He hissed at the kid.  
Peter whimpered, backing away and settling his head on his paws as he quietly said through their link 'if I won't see Tony, neither will you.'  
'I don't care kid. If you don't 'come back from the shops' then you'll hurt Tony. AND then something will be up. If you show him that you're a wolf, he'll never want to see us again. WE'RE NOT READY YET. Now. turn. back.' Steve rank meant that he did hold rank over most of the wolves, especially his own son, though he hated pulling rank on his own child, he didn't feel right about it. But with how stubborn Peter could be, sometimes he had no choice. He decided to only do it on rare occasions. In all truth, Omegas didn't usually get effecting by the pull of rank, but with parents it was a different story. Steve was in charge here, and if Peter kept ignoring him then there would be consequences.

Peter whimpered, slowly walking into the bedroom to change with his head down, Steve had bought some extra clothes with them. He was so sad, but afraid, because he didn't want Tony to leave them or be scared of them like they were some monsters. They weren't monsters. No matter what the Aunties and Uncles said, or the mortals said. He did change back, but he didn't get out of the room for a while. He sat in a corner, playing with his fingers, occasionally drawing on the walls with his claws.

"Hi tony..." Steve smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "Sorry about leaving without saying goodbye before, Peter wanted to get out for a bit. He gets a bit restless being indoors.  
Tony nodded, coming back into the main room, looking around for the pup, a worried frown settled on his face when he didn't find it or heard a happy bark. "It's okay, don't worry about it, but um, where's the pup?"  
"Oh, I left him in the lounge, maybe he fell asleep?" Steve suggested. He hated lying, but it came with the territory of being what he was.

"Oh, okay, " Tony nodded, still a bit disappointed when he didn't get to feed it, "Peter back yet?"  
"Yes, he's in the bedroom, he said he was tired." Steve smiled.  
"Okay..." Tony nodded with a frown. "I'll just go say hi before the nap, then?"  
"Sure, if you like. He may be a bit moody..." Steve gave a small shrug. 'kid, Tony's gonna come say hi... don't say anything about the wolves.'

'Okay.' Peter replied simply, too tired and sad to argue anymore.   
Tony nodded, entering the room, smiling softly at the blanket fort Peter had made. Carefully he sat on the floor, gently knocking on the 'door'. "Hey, Pete? Can I come in, sweetheart?"   
Peter shrugged slightly, fiddling with his sleeve.   
"It's okay to say no, I won't mind. If you need to be left alone for a bit, I get it," Tony spoke in a soft voice. "Do you want to eat? I can bring you something."

Peter poked his head out of the tent "You can come in... If you want..."  
"Only if you want me to, sweetheart." Tony smiled and carefully crawled inside the tent, not wanting to mess it up. "Wow, Pete, this is so awesome! Good job, honey, this place is amazing!"  
Peter grinned at the praise, if he had been in wolf form his tail would have been wagging. "Thanks!"  
Tony smiled, nodding his head. "No problem, Pete... but I can tell you're upset. Wanna talk about it?"  
Peter shook his head, looking away.

"Okay." Tony nodded, speaking in a gentle tone. "Okay, honey. I'm here if you need me. Anything you want me to do to make you feel better?"  
Peter shrugged. He wasn't going to talk about it, so why talk? Why couldn't Tony just play with him like he was doing before?  
Tony could sense something was off, but decided not to push it and started to tickle Peter instead, to cheer him up.  
Peter giggled as Tony tickled him and playfully tried kicking him off.   
"Nope, not going anywhere!" Tony laughed, catching Peter's legs when he tried to kick him, dragging him out of the tent to lift him up and spin with him around the room. "Sorry bud, can't get away from me that easily!"

Peter continued to giggle in the adorable way he did, screaming as Tony spun him before full out laughing.  
Tony smiled, happy to see Peter in his usual good mood again. Gently, he laid the toddler on the bed, tucking him in. "Nap now, ok, buddy? We'll play more when you wake up?"  
Peter smiled and nodded, stifling a yawn. He wanted to play more but his wolf was tired. He wasn't used to being up this late.   
"Sleep tight, little buddy..." Tony whispered, kissing Peter's forehead before walking out of the room, waving at Peter on his way out.

Steve was still in the kitchen when he came back through, looking through some of Tony's magazines.  
"Little guy's asleep." Tony whispered, placing some food in front of Steve along with a kiss on the cheek. "Watcha reading?" He didn't know why he was openly affectionat to the man he'd not long met, but it felt right. He saw how Steve was with Peter as well, they were very connected. It was like the two of them gave off a vibe. Plus the man never complained when Tony had decided to kiss his cheek or anything, so he didn't question himself too much.  
Steve smiled "Just random stuff I found." He chuckled.  
"Cool!" Tony sat down at the table too. "Also, Peter's not so grumpy anymore, I think. Still, I think he'd be more comfortable talking about what's bothering him with you, though..."  
Steve nodded "I know, don't worry I will be having a talk with him."

Tony sighed in relief. "That's good!" He smiled. "Though, parents need care from time to time too, so if you need anything, you know I'm here right?"  
Steve nodded "You've helped us more than enough already, Tony. But I appreciate the offer. I'd like to take you into town, maybe to a restaurant...?"  
Tony got excited, immediately wanting to accept, but then he paused. What if Steve felt forced to offer it? He didn't want Steve to feel like he owed him something "Steve, you don't have to do that..." Tony said softly. "Really, I'm happy to help."

"Oh... No I meant... Um... I want to take you out. For dinner... My treat." Steve smiled.  
"I don't want you to feel like you owe me something." Tony smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't you want to go out with someone you actually like?"  
Steve's face fell, he actually felt slightly insulted at that. "Do you think I'm using you...?" He asked quietly. "I didn't think I came across that way."  
Tony's eyes winded, as he gently took Steve's hands into his own. "No! of course not. I'm sorry if it came out that way, gosh!" he sighed. "of course I don't think you're using me. I'm the one who offered for you to stay here, remember?"

"I know Tony but... if you think all of this is just... me taking advantage of how nice you are..." He paused, looking down. He didn't know how to get across how he felt about this situation now. "I'm just sorry it seems that way..."  
Steve's phone began to ring and he held up his hand for a second, signalling for Tony to be quiet. Fury didn't like being interrupted. "Hi fury, you got something for me? What...? Peter?" He froze. "But he's just a kid... Yes... I know... Ok, as long as it's just for a talk. I'll bring him tomorrow. Tony Stark?" He looked up at the other man. "Yeah, I think I've met him before." A small smile crept into his face, the smile that always made Tony's entire chest flutter. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone. "You're about to get a phone call from fury."

"If you would've taken advantage of me, you wouldn't be sitting where you are..." Tony mumbled gently, but Steve managed to hear with his wolf hearing. The man seemed to realise Steve had heard his and continued. "Trust me when I say you're not taking advantage. I'm a person who knows the difference and that's not what you do." Tony smiled and answered his phone as it began to ring. "Hey uncle Nick!" he took a sip of water. "What's up? I almost finished those designs for the hellicarrier. Anything else?"  
Fury seemed utterly confused Tony had picked up so quickly, he told Tony to come in tomorrow - along with Steve and Peter when he heard Steve's voice ask Tony if he'd actually designed the hellicarrier blu-print he'd seen - and that he'd see him there.

"What do you need Pete for?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow and tone before his godfather could hang up, confused with just a bit of scepticism.  
"Just some questions, don't worry about that. I'll see you tomorrow Tones."  
"...Alright, " Tony sighed eventually, waiting to see what would happen next. Something good, he hoped. Steve didn't need anymore on his plate. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Bye, Uncle Nick. Love you." he snorted. "And for god's sake, eat that salad I made for you. You know what the doctor said."

He could practically hear Fury roll his eyes on the other end of the line. "Love ya too kid, and yes I know... Bye."  
"Old man, " Tony rolled his eyes but the fond smile never left his lips. Putting his phone down, he ignored the jolt of electricity that shocked him when his fingers accidentally touched Steve's. "I'm gonna go see if Pete's awake. You relax till I come back, yeah?"  
Steve nodded somewhat reluctantly, he was used to being the only one to look after Peter and it was different for him to relinquish control.  
Tony paused "If you'd rather go see for yourself, I won't mind." He shrugged, with a gentle smile as he ran a hand through Steve's hair once the man stood up too. "If you need some space, I understand."

"It's not that, Tony... Sorry I just... I'm used to looking after Peetee myself, you know?"  
"I think I do, " Tony said softly. "Though I've never had a kid before, but I think I do. I guess it must be rough. I'm here for you if you need someone to listen or help you, Steve." He said softly. "Wanna just go and check together?"  
Steve shook his head "nah, you go ahead. I trust you." That was odd, his wolf did too.  
Surprised brown eyes locked with blue ones, and all Tony could do was whisper. "Really?" under his breath, shocked by what Steve just said.

"Of course... I know it's probably too soon to say that I trust you but, you've been good to us and in our society that's better than we usually get..." He didn't know where this was coming from, wolves did NOT trust easily...  
Tony nodded, feeling so grateful and joyful that he earned Steve's trust, but it dimmed down when Steve mentioned his community again. "Steve, I'm really concerned about this society of yours..." He confessed, placing a gentle hand on Steve's cheek, softly stroking Steve's cheek with his thumb. "It sounds like such a bad place to be. I-I'm really worried for you and Peter. I'm worried about your safety. I...I'm worried they were the reason you came to me last night. That they've done something to you."

Steve looked down. "Don't worry, Tony, Nothing I can't handle." He was one of the Alpha's after all. Tony was so sweet Steve wondered if he was a Beta, if he were actually a wolf. Though humans tended to also share some qualities with wolves.   
"Oh honey..." Tony sounded so upset and sad at what he heard, even to his own ears. "Steve, look at me..." he commanded carefully, gently manoeuvring Steve's face in his direction, making the man looks at him as he said firmly and as gently as he could. "Steve, that is not a healthy mindset to have. Just because you can handle something doesn't mean you should force yourself to. That's not fair to you."  
"I have to, Tony. It's my life, my people." He sighed. "I can't really explain properly..."  
"Steve, please, " Tony begged, tenderly cupping Steve's face in his hands, raising on his tiptoes to press his forehead against Steve's own. "please, don't suffer for someone else. Especially if that someone is okay with seeing you in pain just because it's convenient for them."

Steve softly pulled away from the other man. "No... Tony..." He spoke softly, scared of hurting the other mans feelings. "You can't help with this..."  
Tony hoped he didn't look as heartbroken as he felt. Judging by the guilt written all over Steve's face, he wasn't very successful. Tony's eyes stung, but he wiped them away immediately. "Steve, I-" his broken voice was covered by the sound of a door creaking at being opened.   
"Tony?" Peter yawned, still slightly sleepy. "'m hungry..."   
"O-Oh!" Tony quickly put a smile on his face, walking over and picking the small child up into his arms. "Pete, hey! Was just about to check on you. Let's go find you something to eat!"  
Peter nodded, suddenly perking up at the idea of food, though his grin was still sleepy. It was adorable. Steve watched them and sighed, sitting down at the table and placing his head in his hands.

"Alright, let's see what we have..." Tony murmured, looking through the fridge, smiling when Peter rested his head on his shoulder. It was so cute. He resisted the instinct of immediately ask Steve what was wrong, to comfort him. He told himself that Steve was okay. He only needed a break.   
"Tony, why is daddy sad?" Peter whispered. Pausing, Tony smiled gently, brushing away brown bangs from the child's eyes.   
"He just needs a break, sweetheart." he explained. "Everyone needs space sometimes. Let's let him relax, okay?"  
Peter nodded, knowing exactly what Tony meant. His dad got stressed and would need some time alone, that's when he usually played with the other pups, or annoyed his Uncles for a while.

"Oh Pete, by the way!" Tony perked up, settling Peter on a chair, as he started to make some pancakes for them, along with some curly fries and some hamburgers, since he knew those were Peter's favourites. "I found a puppy today! When you and Steve were playing outside in the park. He is SO adorable, I can't wait for you to meet him."  
"Oh, yay!" Peter grinned, he knew his dad didn't want him to tell Tony, so he didn't. He could also feel that his Omega presence in the room was relaxing whatever the tension was before, which was good. 

Steve came over and ruffled his sons hair. "Hey, Peetee. We're going somewhere tomorrow, Tony's coming too, ok?"  
"Where?" Peter asked with curiosity. Usually, his father's business was something Steve kept him out of, saying it were nothing a 3-year-old had to worry about. This sudden change filled the young werewolf with an itching curiosity.  
"Uncle- I mean, Fury called." Tony explained, settling the food in front of Peter. "Said he wanted to see you for something... But do you WANT to go?"  
Peter shrugged. "I don't mind." The boy seemed confused by that question.   
"Tony, stay out of it please..." Steve spoke up. "He is my son, and I have spoken with Fury about it."   
Peter tucked into his food.   
"Can you not interrupt what I plan with my own son?" He added, softly. He didn't want to be rude but he hardly knew Tony, and he didn't appreciate the man butting in, no matter how much he liked him.

Tony bit his lip, pondering on what to say. Eventually, he said; "No, I get that, and I don't mean to overstep and I'm sorry if I did, but I just feel like Peter should have an option and not be forced to go. Especially since he's kind of upset. Steve, he just... He's a person, and he should have a say. It sounded pretty serious from what I've heard."  
"Um..." Peter spoke up shyly, grabbing Tony's sleeve and tugging at the material to get the man's attention. "I don't mind! I want to go, really!"   
"And that's fine." Tony nodded "Just know that it's okay if you change your mind. No one will get mad at you, honey. It's your choice." He was about to say more when a furious knock on the door interrupted him. He frowned, wondering who that could be. "I'll be right back." he nodded at the two, trying to ignore Steve's almost glare sent his way. Seemed he was somewhat overstepping with Peter. "Just gonna answer the door and we can talk about this, alright?"

"I've talked about it with Fury already, and Peter is not your child. He's only three! I can't let him decide everything for himself at this age, that's worse parenting than controlling everything he does! He's my child, I raise him how I like and no, I don't force him into doing things, I don't make him do things, and I definitely let him have his say when it is fair to have it." Steve stared Tony down. Seems the baker had hit a nerve. He tried not to wince at the larger man's words. "He is a child. He can't make every decision for himself because that's how kids end up spoilt, or hurt or dead." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his own face. Peter looked between the two of them.   
"I'm not upset?"

Tony had been completely stopped by Steve's words, not having realised that he was butting in. "Okay, you're right, you shouldn't let him have his way with everything but that's not what I said or meant! I just meant that even if he's your son, and you can apply any parenting method you see fit, and I'm not criticising it, you should also see him as a person!" He tried to backtrack, but Steve seemed more upset by that. Of course he saw his son as a person! Who the hell was Tony to think he didn't the man didn't even know them. His wolf was also becoming agitated, no matter how much he liked the baker there were lines being crossed. "I was just saying that it would've been considerate of you to talk about this with Peter first before you agreed with whatever Nick said and see how he feels about it, especially since this is about him!" Tony wasn't intimidated when Steve stared him down. Yes, the man was much more taller and more muscular than him, but Tony could hold his own. He was about to say more and Steve was about to tell Tony that he had already spoken to Peter about this months ago, not that Tony would know that, he was basically a stranger. Who had NO say in what happened with his own child, when a man barged in his apartment, looking scared and deranged as he marched to Steve. "Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, positioning himself between the man and Steve in case he wanted to hurt him. At the moment Steve was so annoyed that he felt more aggravated by Tony trying to protect him when he was an Alpha and could easily defend himself and Tony and Peter without help. Ok, his wolf might have been a little bit MORE than simply aggravated.   
Bucky panted as he knocked Tony out with one punch, hand tightly wrapping around Steve's shirt. "Grab the pup, this is urgent! We need you at the pack!"


	5. The Alpha and S.H.I.E.L.D

"Steve!" The man yelled, grabbing Steve by the shoulders and shook him to snap him out of whatever daze he was in as he stared at the knocked out mortal on the ground. "Steve, grab Peter and let's! Go!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Steve shouted at him, slapping his hands away. "Why did you do that?!" He motioned to Tony, confused as to why his pack brother was here. Though he had to admit to himself some guilt due to feeling like he was escalating to knocking Tony out himself, though he doubted he would do that, there was something different to be said about when his wolf got control of his emotions. "What do you want, Bucky?"  
Bucky growled in frustration, grabbing athe terrified Peter out of his chair, who sobbed and tried to get out of the hold. He loved his Uncle Bucky, but he wanted to check on Tony, to make sure he was okay. "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST- JUST COME WITH ME!"

Steve lifted Tony up and placed him on his sofa, before doing as told. While he outranked Bucky - barely - he could see how frantic the other was, and he didn't want to risk his wolf taking over and possibly hurting Peter. "Fine. But you are gonna have to explain yourself as soon as possible. And put my son down!"  
Bucky huffed, passing a horrified Peter into Steve's arm as he dashed out the door. "Come on!"  
Peter trembled and sobbed in Steve's embrace, hiding in the crook of his neck. "Daddy!" He wept. "Is Tony okay?"

"Tony's ok, love. I checked. He'll be ok once he wakes up. I'll leave him a mental message for when he wakes up, ok?" He did as he said he would, leaving Tony a message in his head and hoping he didn't question how he could do that, and ran after the other wolf.  
"This is fucked Steve, this is FUCKED." Bucky yelled as he ran as fast as his human legs could carry him. "It's sick! It's wrong, fuck, Steve, this is so fucking bad, we have to do something!"  
"Buck, slow down! I need you to explain what happened! Is it the humans? The elders? Is someone ill?" Steve asked, running in front of the other man to stop him in his tracks.

"It's-it's Peter, fuck, Steve, they want to-" Bucky entered hyperventilation that was covered by Peggy's furious screaming.  
"YOU ARE EVIL! YOU ARE FUCKING EVIL! YOU'RE A DISGUSTING, DIABOLICAL PRICK!'  
"Let me show you." Bucky said, dragging Steve onto their territory where their pack was split on two sides, yelling at one another.  
Steve stared at the arguing bunch. "What is going on." He asked Bucky, his tone set in a way that left no room for arguing. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
"Just a disagreement." The Alpha dismissed him with a wave, pinning Peggy down with a glare, eyes turning dark, a sign that she should never raise her voice at him like that again. "It's survival. That's what he's for. That's his role."  
"HE IS THREE!"  
"Your point?" The Alpha asked cooly, raising an eyebrow.

"Peter, stay with Uncle Bucky." Steve walked over to the elder, glaring at him. "My son is not protector, as I've told you before. He is the omega. He keeps the peace, he calms you all from being the vicious animals you try to be. He makes sure we don't do this to each other. Now what on earth are you trying to do to my son?"  
"I know he's the Omega." the elder wolf nodded. "I took that into consideration when I made my next decision. Peter's the Omega, a calming, providing force. He, and the other pups here are the future of the clan. He has to fulfil his duty." the Alpha shrugged, as if talking about the weather. "He has to breed."  
Steve's face fell, the Alpha had completely lost his mind, there couldn't be more than one Omega per group, having the Omega bloodline continue through the same family was so rare it was hardly heard of. New Omegas simply grew into the roll in their first few weeks of life, once born everyone could tell if there was a new Omega presence. It wasn't hereditary, if it was Steve would have been an Omega as well.  
Peggy felt sickness just hearing that. "God fuck, you're a sick bastard." She closed her eyes, standing protectively in front of the mothers with the other pups, keeping them safe. 

"I'm realistic." the Alpha wolf coldly stated. "That's how we survived for generations. That's how we stayed alive. Sacrifices must be made in order for us to keep going."  
"Daddy?" Innocently, Peter looked up at his father, not fully comprehending just how terrified and livid Steve was. "What's breeding?"  
Steve growled at the elder, his fists clenched. "My son is too young to breed, and you know it. It would be impossible to make it happen in the first place. The kids are not your toys, the clan has survived because we're smart, NOT because we forced children to breed! You sick fuck..." He growled, his wolf snarling in his head.

the Alpha glared, growling loudly as he placed a firm hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed, making the other man kneel. He still held the highest rank in the pack, and whether he liked it or not, Steve was going to respect him. "Here is how it is." The Alpha growled coldly; "Whatever Joseph and Sarah taught you? About our history? About us always living in peace with the mortals, that we survived hiding and making peace? Its. All. Bullshit. We survived because we fought. We survived because we sacrificed. Because we're strong. You don't know what I've seen. What your father saw. We saw our kin disappearing every day, one by one. One minute the wolf was running, the next it was made into a carpet. It was dangerous, and our people were dying like flies. But we made it. Not because of peace. Not because we prayed. Because sacrifices were made. We have to do the same now. I've seen Omegas breeding and giving birth no older than 7 years old. They honoured their duty. It's time for this generation to do the same. The point is not for him and the others to breed right now. We just have to see if they're fertile. They're young, that's true, but we can still check. Some of the older pups will be involved, since I decided it wasn't safe for adults. Steve..." he took a gentler tone. "It must be done. You don't have a say in it."

Steve simply stared at him. Intentions meant nothing if the methods were twisted. The Alpha was insane, he had always known he was unhinged, sometimes dangerously so, but this was completely crazy. Someone had to stand up to him... "We... didn't survive through fighting... We left the humans alone, stopped showing them our forms... I know our history, Uncle. I know there was blood shed and war. But it's not like that now. We don't need to do this... Not to the children... We're not in the olden days anymore!" Steve spoke, struggling against the power the elder held over him, but he managed to say what he wanted. "And you know... if enough of us oppose you... you will fall... you will not longer be the top around here..."

The elder sighed, disappointed by his pack mate. "The old days made sense." He murmured, shaking his head, truly believing that the days of peace they were heading towards was evil. "Our rules made sense. Everything- it was clear. Clear who was the animal and the human. The predator and the prey. And now... Now it's all messy. These modern laws, the new restrictions..." He rolled his eyes. "if Joseph wouldn't have stuffed your head with inaccuracy, you would have seen my point. Children will end up doing this anyway, we're just speeding it up. And you can't outrank me, Steven."  
"The council agreed." One of the elders stated grimly, looking at the ground. "They... They said it was a reasonable request. I'm sorry, Steve. We can't go against them. Not if we want to live."

Steve stood, glaring at them all. "This isn't living." He went back over to his son, picking him up. "You can join us if you want." He told Bucky. "I will see what I can do to save the others... But we can't stay here." As he walked away from the territory and his tribe, he felt the threads of connection between himself and his brothers disappear. It was painful, but his wolf agreed with him. This was right. He held peter closer as well, knowing it would be painful for the boy too. He looked back at Bucky, waiting to see what his wolf brother did.  
Bucky looked back at Steve and the tribe before biting his lip, almost drawing blood before he closed his eyes and whispered "I have to stay." he choked on his words "I have to help Peggy protect the others. Until we find a solution for this clusterfuck I have to be here and help her." He sounded so sorry as he said this, but bowed his head when the Alpha walked past him. Looking at his nephew with disappointment and sadness. "You would walk away from your life?" he started softly "Because of something this small? Once you pass the line there is no coming back. I'll consider you rogue. Think about this. Carefully."

"It's already done... I'm not one of this tribe anymore... And neither is my son. You can't force us to do anything anymore." Steve looked to Peggy and the kids. "I understand if you don't want to leave. But I strongly urge you to join us if you don't want this to happen..."  
The others were about to move when the Alpha used his commanding voice "Sit." None of them dared to move, even if it was written all over their face that they wanted nothing more than to come with him. Marching over to the man, the Alpha grabbed him by the throat, pinning Steve to the nearest tree, holding him in place as Peter cried on the ground, fist slamming in the Alpha's legs but with no effect. "You can have your pet human." he growled "You can throw your temper tantrums. You can leave this tribe and you can ignore what you are if that's what you want." he got closer to Steve's face. "But you will NOT stop the others from honouring their duty. Do you understand me? Just because you're a failure doesn't mean the others have to be."

Steve looked to the others, using his telepathy to talk to them. 'If you want to leave you can, just break the tether... if you don't, he'll keep doing this to you... to all of us' He wheezed for air, scratching at the other mans hands. Peter growled, turning into a wolf again and biting down hard into the mans leg.  
"I have rights on the runt too." the Alpha said, not at all affected by the attack and making up more new rules that had NEVER been established in the tribes. ''He came from my blood, after all. He's not all yours." He hummed, looking at Rumlow. "take it."  
Quickly following the command, Rumlow snatched Peter and ran into the territory. "Let's review this situation." the Alpha started "You have no pup. No pack. No territory. You're all alone. And you have nowhere to go after you leave here. You know what they do to rogues?"  
"Don't touch him! Let him go!" Bucky screamed, he couldn't stand this.  
"To where?! Where could he go?!" The alpha screamed back. "Where would ALL of you go after you break the tether?! To your pet mortals?! To humans?! In the woods?" We're all we have! We have to stick together, I'm doing this for your own good!" He growled, the madness of twisted logic showing through the facade he usually put up, tightening his grip on Steve's neck until he almost passed out. "And if you can't see that alone, I'll do it FOR you."

"We start our own pack, away from YOU, and your twisted mind! You are a sick perverse, mentally deranged bastard, who needs to leave this family alone. And you CAN'T control my son, because his tether is broken and I am his custody. His mother is in a different pack, NOT this shit show. So he is my sole responsibility. His tether is broken, so give. me. my. son. back." Steve growled, pushing back and seeming to tower over the other man, glaring down at him as he felt new rushes of power through him.  
Bucky growled, as he charged the alpha, sending them both on the ground, pounding on the elder's face. He panted as he looked up at Steve with wide eyes, whispering. "Go..." he then screamed "GO! TAKE THE OTHERS! TAKE THEM TO THE COUNCIL OR SOMEWHERE SAFE!"

Steve nodded, telepathically telling Bucky to meet them later, saying he would send a message. He ran to the others, confused as to what this new power was that he had obtained, but he didn't have time to question that now. He ordered the others to follow, and picked Peter up. He glared at anyone who tried to stop him until they whimpered and sat, shying away from him. It didn't click in his mind what that meant, why he was suddenly more powerful than he had been before, despite being high in the ranks already. 

\------------

He lead the others to S.H.I.E.L.D, sending Stark a telepathic message to say to meet them there the next day when they had the meeting with Fury. He lead them to some safe rooms, knowing S.H.I.E.L.D was definitely safe from the group Alpha. He then went to Fury's office, leaving Peter in Peggy's arms, knowing they'd all be safe.  
"What the hell happened?" Fury asked after the whole thing, sitting in his chair. "First, I go to my godson's place because there were noise complaints to find him passed out on the couch with the bruise of the century on his face, who did that, by the way? Then, I find you and the peanut gallery in here. So again, what the hell happened, Steve?"

Steve sighed, almost falling into a chair now that the adrenaline had worn off and he knew the others couldn't be harmed. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled, exhausted. "The Alphas gone crazy... He... he threatened the children. Bucky - my wolf brother, not my real brother, It's basically like how Asian culture call grandmothers 'auntie', he's the one who... hit Tony. He was freaking out and he didn't mean to do so much damage, he had difficulty controlling his strength sometimes - he stopped the Alpha so we could escape." He rubbed his own face, yawning. "I... feel strange. I think... I think I might be the new Alpha..." He looked up at Fury. "I think enough of us broke the tether... and... because the others followed me..." He shook his head, hardly believing it. "I had to protect my pack, Fury."

Softening, Fury sighed, sitting next to him and offered the man his cup of coffee. "Drink,'' he ordered, seeing how exhausted Steve was. "Tony's okay, by the way. Knocked out cold, though. Isn't gonna wake up till tomorrow, so we should be fine..." he sighed, rubbing his temple. "And when you say 'threaten' you mean what, exactly? Is it serious? I'm assuming pretty bad since you came here of all places. Something that should be brought before the council?"

"He... he wants the kids to breed. My son... he's three... I couldn't let it happen. The Alpha is stuck in the dark ages, the rest of us know we don't have to resort to what the older generations did, centuries ago, but there was no convincing the alpha..." He sipped the coffee. "He hurt my son. He tried to take him from me. He tried to force the children to..." He growled slightly, glaring at the cup in his hand. "I had to do something... And... and now I'm the alpha and..." he deflated. "And I have no clue what I'm doing..."  
Fury covered his mouth with hand, horror filling his body as disgust twisted in his stomach, not knowing what to say. The news left him speechless. When he found his voice again, he simply said; "He's dead." It was a promise. "I promise you, he. Is. Dead... Fuck, this is war all over again..." He took a shaky breath as he gripped the edges of the table.

"No. No war. We take him out, believe me, new Alphas do not appear unless the original dies or is corrupted to the point of mutiny." Steve sighed. "I'm sorry for bringing this here, the issues and politics can be a nightmare. But the council will understand seen as I'm the new Alpha, I can explain. They'd also understand if he's taken out. No one else, not his followers either, seen as they're mainly just being forced by his old power over them. Take out the Alpha... and then we can go to the council... and we can make sure they understand why we killed him."  
"I WISH it was that easy." Fury sighed, not realising the rules of the wolves. "But you know the rights, and rules, Steve. Sick fuck he may be, but the laws say he has the right to a trial before we do anything. You know how fast the words go by. Don't even want to imagine how many people found out what just happened. They're gonna want to know why you're the new Alpha, and you know." Clicking his tongue in bitterness, Fury stood up. "I'm going to go see what I can do. You check up on Peter, see if he's okay."

"Fury, I know my own world... in your world he has right to a trial. In ours the new Alpha can kill the old one when they are no longer required." Steve stood and began to walk down the corridor. "I hope we're welcome here..."  
"You are, but you know it's not your own world anymore." Fury said as gently as we could. "We're a world, and that's all. Not mine, not yours... Just, something. Something that can improve. And from what I've gathered, the council gave him green light to pull this twisted shit. Until they don't give you a command, I can't let you press the trigger. Even if I want you to." He sighed and left.  
But something didn't sit right about that. There was no was the council would agree to something so twisted. Steve had to figure out what was happening, for the pups. He still didn't have time to process his new rank, he had a son to look after, and a clan to make sure were ok. 

\------------

In the safe rooms, Peter was playing with another pup as Peggy kept a close eye on him. It made him feel protected, knowing she was there for him. "Aunt Peg?" he asked softly. "What did Alpha wanted me to do? I asked Daddy and he didn't answer me when we got here..."  
"Oh, Peter, honey..." Peggy soothed. "Nothing, it's nothing you need to worry about. Especially not at your age. It'll all be okay. You're safe now, okay? Steve is gonna make sure that sick... Prick will not touch any of us ever again."  
"You're damn right about that." Steve's voice came from the doorway, he chuckled as Peter ran into his arms. "Hey little buddy, doing ok...?" He asked, kneeling down and ruffling his sons hair.  
"Yep!" Peter smiled, cheery as ever despite what had happened. 

"You better be kid, we have some playing to do." Came a new voice from the doorway, and they turned to see Natasha and Clint stood there. They had been on missions together so they knew exactly what Steve was, and they didn't care. They were also somewhat surrogate family for Peter. "Aunty Natasha!" Peter screamed, running over and jumping into her arms.  
"No love for me then, little guy?" Clint chuckled and ruffled the kids messy mop of hair.  
"Paying us a visit?" Natasha asked as Clint sat on the couch, playing with Peter. The woman had known about Steve for some time, and as Tony's second best friend, she made a search on him immediately and throughout. "Also, tell your bestie I don't appreciate him hurting my Antoshka. Panic or no, I'll knock him on his furry ass."

"He knows I am not happy with him for that." Steve smiled. "It's good to see you guys... It's been... A long day." he sighed and sat down. "I hope he'll be OK... I left him there with that bastard..."  
"You did what ya had to do." Clint quipped, still playing with Peter.  
Seeing how worried Steve was, Natasha softened. "We'll get to him. Don't worry, Bucky's a big boy. He'll handle it. In the meanwhile... How are YOU?"  
Steve raised a brow. "Me?" He seemed utterly confused at someone asking that question.

"Am I looking at anyone else?" She smirked, crossing her arms. "Yeah, you. How are you?"

"Exhausted..." Steve admitted, changing ranks was always painful and draining, doing two in one day was utterly exhausting.  
"I imagine." she murmured. "Do you want to talk about it? Or be distracted from it?"  
"I think what I really want is a long nap." he chuckled softly. "You'll make sure these guys are sorted?"  
"Yep, leave it to me." she nodded with a smirk. "Oh, by the way! Before you take your nap... Are you and Tony official, or...?"  
Steve's face flushed "I um... I was going to take him into town to a restaurant and... And ask him."

Natasha wanted to tease Steve. "Aw, that's too bad! I wanted to ask him out myself... We could've swapped clothing, if you get my meaning." she had an amused smile on her face as she shared a smirk with Clint and Peggy.  
Of course, they all knew Natasha didn't see Tony as anything more than a brother. But it was hilarious to see Steve get worked up over it.  
"Nat, I am too tired for this, stop teasing before the wolf gets jealous..." he grumbled but had a small smile on his face.  
She pouted "You're no fun. I'll make the big bad wolf come out one way or another." she chuckled, crossing her arms "Go to sleep. I got it from here."

"Thank you, guys..." Steve said, standing and giving Peter a hug. His son was safe... "Be good for these guys, OK? I need a nap."  
"Can I nap with you, daddy?" Peter asked in a small voice, fists clenched around the material of Steve's jeans. "I want to stay and protect you so the Alpha won't bother you."  
Steve smiled and picked the boy up. "Of course, little wolf." he said goodbye to the others and headed into his usual quarters to curl up in wolf form on the big wolf bed Fury had gotten for him.  
Peter turned too in his much smaller form, standing by his father's side like a guard dog, tail wagging back and forth, happy to know Steve trusted him with this great assignment.

Steve smiled at his son, the tiny little wolf trying to protect the new Alpha. It was adorable. 'You can sleep too if you like, pup.' he told him telepathically.  
'No, daddy, I have to protect you!' Peter responded, turning to the other wolf, licking his face. 'I don't want you to be hurt again'.  
Steve patted his head with his big paw. 'Don't worry kid, we're safe here.'  
'We thought we were safe back home too,' the puppy whimpered, snuggling close to his father. 'and then look what happened.'  
'We were never safe Pete... I'm sorry I put you through all of that... I thought we could teach them to listen to the new rules and live in harmony with the humans... And we might be able to now. Not yet, but soon..."  
Peter barked, nuzzling into his father's neck. 'It's okay daddy. I'm not upset with you. I love you!' the tiny pup curled close the Steve, resting his head on his big paw. 'I hope we will! Will you marry Tony if humans and wolfies will be nice to each other?"

Steve hadn't thought about the repercussions of possibly dating a mortal... though with him the new leader he was able to make some rules that didn't greatly effect the pack, such as the old Alphas rules. For now? His head hurt, and he needed to sleep. His entire body ached with the pain of changing rank twice in a day and he knew Peter would be hurting as well. 'I just want to spend time with him at the moment, pup. Get some sleep." Steve smiled, resting his head down and curling protectively around the tiny pup.  
'I really like Tony, daddy.'  
Steve smiled, he supposed he did too.


	6. The New Alpha

The next day, only one word and question went through Tony's brain was; 'Pain pain pain, why am I in pain,' Tony hissed as he stood up from the couch he didn't remember sitting on, holding his face, immediately wincing. It had been a while since he woke up with his face aching. Memories from yesterday came to him like a flash, so did Steve's voice which told him they were gone with a friend and are at S.H.I.E.L.D. He paused, wondering why that was. He brushed it off as the talk they had yesterday when they discussed S.H.I.E.L.D. He winced again, this time not because of the pain. He'll have to apology to Steve for butting in. Hoping they were safe, Tony walked inside the bathroom to wash his face and apply some makeup on the huge bruise. 'Been a while since I've done this. Let's see...' It had been such a long time. Everything felt unfamiliar in his shaky hands. He applied the concealer the best he could, but some purple and yellow from the bruise was still slightly visible. He just hoped the people won't question it too much, as he headed out.

\------------

Fury greeted him in the room they usually met up in, along with Nat, Clint, Loki and Tal. He knew Bruce was somewhere working on some theories, and the others were around the facility somewhere from what Fury had told him. It was strange for them all to be together like this. "Have a seat, kid." Fury spoke, looking over some paperwork.  
Natasha petted the seat next to her. "I have nothing nice to say at this time, and I know you don't either, so come sit next to me. I've got the latest news on Gabby from floor 2-A." and how could Tony refuse his partner in crime anything. He knew Natasha observed the bruise around his eye and was probably trying to distract him. "You've got people here. More than usual..." Tony frowned as he sat down. "Is everything okay?"  
"Everything's fine, Tony." Fury replied, his tone always a little lighter towards his godson. "This is a new initiative we're planning, that's all. An idea and a meeting is all for today."

"Okay, if you say so." Tony nodded. "What did you have in mind?"  
"We got to wait for the rest of them to turn up, relax and talk amongst yourselves, there's coffee in the corner."  
"Oh thank God!" Tony sighed in relief, standing up again to grab coffee for him and the others, but made Nick some tea instead, being the overprotective godson that he was. "Steve came yet?"  
"He's still sleeping." Nat responded.  
"Really?" Tony asked surprised, handing Fury his tea. "It's kinda late for him."

"Well, he is pretty much nocturnal." Fury then spoke quieter so the others wouldn't hear. "Tony, remember I've told you before that sometimes when you meet someone you like you come across... very... forceful? You know, you've only known Steve for about a week and most of that was through texting." Tony raised a brow, wondering how his godfather knew that. "I asked Steve." Fury explained. "I know you like him kid, but come on. You shouldn't act like you know everything about him simply based on the fact he's stayed round your house for two days. Just... just try and tone it down a bit, don't wanna scare him off do you?" His tone was soft, showing he wasn't trying to hurt Tony with his words, simply trying to help him in his relationship with Steve. He must have liked Steve enough for him to be trying to help Tony in the relationship department.  
"I'm forceful?" Tony asked in a small voice. "Oh, I didn't... Didn't realise. I'll try toning it down." Natasha bit her lip, resting a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Sometimes, you get really excited over someone you like and honestly? It's very cute, and sweet, and we all know how hard it is for you to get into relationships, especially after the Rumlow incident..." she spoke carefully. "But you don't notice that you can get just a bit over your head. It's heartwarming that you're so comfortable around Steve, but maybe wait a bit more before you throw your heart in?" Tony took it all in, quietly nodding his head and sitting back down.

"We're just trying to help, Tones." Tal stepped forward. "Ya know, lots of people like to take advantage of people who have big, open hearts... And we don't want you getting hurt." They shrugged slightly. "Don't be discouraged but just try and be careful. Cuz if someone hurts you again you know Ima have to kick their ass and I don't really want another restraining order." They sat down, a smirk appearing on their face.   
"I must agree, it is better to be guarded than to blaze ahead." Loki added, sipping on some tea. "Now, shall I go wake up the two or let them sleep?"  
"Let them sleep, he's exhausted." Fury answered. "We also have a surprise for him so we have to wait until that's ready."

Tony finally took in all their words. "I know, Tal..." Tony replied, looking down. Tal was very protective of their friends, and they tended to get a bit overboard when someone hurt those said friends. Tony didn't exactly approve, but there was no stopping Tal when they were angry. Loki was the only one who could get them to stop their tirades for a while with distractions. Such a shame neither of them knew they liked each other and were pretty much perfect for each other. "I appreciate it. Honestly." He said softly, looking at his family with a smile that didn't quite reached his eyes. He was just... Upset. Not at them, of course, he appreciated them for being honest with him, but at himself for not realising this issue sooner. He cringed at just how uncomfortable he must have made Steve feel. "What's the surprise?" He asked, looking up again after staring at his shoes for a moment.

"His friend who got caught up in some issues last night has been bought in, mostly ok. Thought he'd want to see him." Fury explained.  
"Oh, is he okay?" Tony asked worriedly when his godfather said 'mostly' "He's not seriously injured, right?"  
"No Tony that's what mostly ok means." Fury replied with an amused smile. "Relax, we've got him sorted."  
"Oh, that's good!" Tony nodded. "You fed these people yet, Nick?" Tony raised an eyebrow.  
Fury rolled his eyes, fondly at his godson constantly fretting around people. "Of course, stark, there are pastries from your own shop over there. Pepper bought them by."  
"Oh, did they like it?" Tony beamed. "I wondered why Pepper bought so much."   
"She told me you tried to give her MORE." Natasha shook her head as she laughed, as did the others.   
Tony blushed. "I thought she had a party or something!"

Steve walked into the room, holding Peter, greeting everyone and nodding to Tony, a small red tint coming over his cheeks.  
The casual joking conversation came to as stop as Tony blushed too, nodding to him and beamed at Peter, giving the toddler a wave that was returned enthusiastically. "How's is it going, Pete?"  
Peter ran over and hopped in up onto Tony's lap. "Good! This place is big!"  
"I know right?" Tony pretended to be as marvelled like Peter as he held him better in his lap. "If I get lost you'll have to start a search party for me!"  
Peter gave a determined look "I make sure nobody gets lost!"

Smiling softly at the toddler, Tony kissed the crest of his head before the meeting started. "That's good to know. I totally feel safer now."   
A clearness of a throat made Tony look at Nick, who had an eyebrow raised and a fond/amused smile on his face. Tony huffed, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "Sorry, are we disturbing tea time?"  
Fury sighed "Take your seats, everyone." the rest of the group had joined, Bruce, Thor, who as already starting to annoy his brother, etc. "I've called you all here today to discuss a little project I've been working on."  
"Don't keep us in suspense!" Tony smirked "We're not getting any younger."

"This initiative will bring together all of you, to work as a team. Whether it be research, or engineering, or fighting." Fury continued ignoring Tony's sarcastic comments.  
"I've seen a few drafts." Natasha nodded, getting into her professional role "I believe you and uh... Our other associates-" she spoke carefully, referring to the werewolves "-already had a discussion about this. About this patrol team?"

"Different initiative though with some of the same people. This would involve all of you, which means no stabbing." He looked to Loki, Tal and Thor. "No arguing." he looked to Nat and Clint. "And everyone to get along, understood?"  
"By everyone, you mean Tony too?" Clint asked with a raised brow. "We've never had a civilian on our team before." Tony gave the spy a wave, as he gestured over to Steve.   
"What do you mean? You have Steve, don't you?" He asked and Clint's eyes widened, looking at the others for help. He was terrible at lying. There's a reason he stayed int he vents most of the time.

"Steve may be a civilian, but he's also incredibly skilled in what we do." Natasha answered, feeling a bit guilty when she lied to Tony. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing, not to him, at least "Plus, we're going to give him an official place at SHIELD. He'll officially be one of us then."  
Steve nodded "I have a family to look after, so I agreed to joining the team." He explained to Tony. "I'm actually quite proficient in certain areas."  
"Oh..." Tony blinked, nodding. "Oh, alright. Just, you know, be safe. Even if you're skilled, take it easy if you can, okay?" Even if he knew Steve could take care of himself, he still worried.  
Steve rolled his eyes in a friendly way "We all do this often, Tony. But thank you for worrying."

Fury shared a look with Maria before huffing a short laugh. "Right- that's gonna be all for today. I'll call you if I need you for something. Dismissed."  
They all slowly trickled out of the room, or in Tal and Loki's case, fled as quick as possible before they got stabby. They didn't exactly enjoy company apart from each others. "Sorry about leaving you like that, Tony." Steve spoke, picking Peter up. Fury came over to them, notifying Steve that Bucky was there and well, and that he could visit him if he wanted, it would probably help the other calm down from being in the strange place.  
"Oh, don't worry about it, its fine!" Tony brushed off the apology quickly, smiling as he ruffled Peter's hair. "You should check up on your friend though, make sure he and the others are okay."  
Steve nodded glad some of the air was cleared from before. "Thanks, Tony." he left to go find Bucky.

\------------

Back in the safety rooms, Bucky was currently being patched up when he saw Steve coming in with Peter. Giving him the best smile that he could manage, the brunette looked Steve up and down with a smirk "Well, look at you." He smirked "Guess daddy-hood is the new alpha."  
Steve couldn't help but smile despite seeing the deep gash in his friends upper arm. "Does it hurt...?" He perched on a seat nearby.  
"Only a bit." he shrugged, trying to hold back the wince from his wound being cared for. "How are you, though? Your pup's okay?"  
"We're all fine, the others are still feeling a bit of pain after the change in leadership but they're fighting through..." he looked down at his hands. "I have no clue what I'm doing..." he admitted softly.

"You're doing the best you can." Bucky replied just as softly, knowing his friend would be in the most amount of pain but keeping it back for the sake of everyone else. Typical Steve... "I get this is a big step for you, but you've been a good Alpha now. You protected the pups, brought us to safety. You'll learn as you go."  
"You know I never wanted this, Buck..." Steve sighed. "But I'm not going to shirk my duties now that they're mine, I'll make sure the pack is better."  
"I know you never wanted this." Bucky acknowledged, feeling sympathy stir for his best friend. "But it's like you said, what's done is done. There is no turning back now. But Steve, if there's one guy out there who can make this pack better... That one is you. I believe in you, Stevie. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened to us if you hadn't stepped the fuck up. Thank you."  
"No, thank you, Buck. Also, you realise I have to appoint a second in command?" He smirked, folding his arms. "feeling up to the job?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow "You know I am, punk. Just tell me when your old ass feels like starting."  
Steve laughed, knowing Bucky wouldn't care about the pain of changing ranks to second in command, as long as he could help Steve. "Good to know you're OK. And try not to give the agents here too hard a time, it's just their job to be annoying."  
"I figured." Bucky rolled his eyes with an amused huff. Expression turning from amused to a bit remorseful, Bucky asked. "Hey, uh... Is your guy in here? I heard some agents talking. Wanna apologise for the whole punching thing..."  
"That was mean!" Peter pouted, playing with the material of Steve's shirt. "And it made daddy sad." The kid knew Bucky enough by now to know he wouldn't hurt anyone that bad on purpose. But the pup would demand the older wolf apologise.

"It's OK, Bucky... I know it was the wolf, not you." Steve smiled. "He's here, and I don't know if he fully remembers what happened... He was asking if you were OK."  
"I am, but is he? Hit him pretty hard," Bucky winced for the last time as he stood up, walking over to Peter with a small smile, tickling the pup on his side. "C'mon Pete, cut me some slack, I was in a hurry, yeah?"  
"S'ok" Peter smiled, giggling at being tickled. "But say sorry to Tony!"  
"I will, I will!" Bucky chuckled "if it makes you feel better, I'll let him punch me back." He winked, as he put his shirt back on, walking out of the room with Steve. "Though, from the way you described him, Stevie, I could pour hot soup on his lap and he'd probably apologise to me."

Steve chuckled "He's is... Kinda adorably sweet."  
"If he's as sweet as his pastries, pretty sure you're full of cavities." Bucky chuckled. It had been a while since anyone in the pack could fully joke around with each other, and the two best friends missed it.


	7. First Date

Tony was currently chatting to a mother from their pack, holding her baby as she unpacked some clothes she had enough time to grab. Tony was blowing raspberries on the baby's cheek, laughing as the little thing squealed in joy as she grabbed Tony's finger, trying to chew on it like a toy but with no luck. Her gums were too soft to do any real damage, which made her cry. "Oh, honey, it's okay!" Tony cooed and rocked the baby up and down, attempting to comfort her. She stopped crying, but clung to Tony for dear life "Here sweetheart, go back to your mama." He smiled, passing the baby girl to her mother as he waved goodbye to them both.

Bucky whistled, crossing his arms as he checked Tony up. "Damn, Stevie." He bit his lip. "You sure you're not interested in that girl I tried to set you up with two months ago? You two would look nice together." he smirked, laughing at once with his wolf. "Leave me the little baker, what about it?"  
Steve rolled his eyes "Just because you're bi doesn't mean you get pick of everyone, I have to remind you of that every time." He chuckled. "Aaand I'm alpha now so yeah, that one's mine." He smirked and walked over to Tony. "Hey Tony, this is Bucky."  
"What's up, doll?" Bucky asked in a low voice, struggling so hard not to get the world's smuggest shit-eating grin on his face as he put out his hand. "What's your name? Something as beautiful as you, I'm sure." 

Tony blushed and offered Bucky a shy smile, shaking the man's hand. "Um, it's-it's Tony. I assume you're the one who put me to sleep?" He asked, which made Bucky wince apologetically.   
"Yeah, sorry about that, baby doll. Shame I messed up such a pretty face." Tony laughed, red dust still sprinkled on his face. Bucky was funny, he'll give him that.  
"Bet you say that to all people you knock out."   
"How do you think I keep charges off my back?"  
"Um, anyway." Steve gave Bucky a pointed look. "Wanna help with the kids? I need to talk to Tony."

"Yeah, yeah." Bucky took a piece of paper from the nearest agents and wrote his number on it, handing it to Tony with a wink. "Call me if Stevie here doesn't deliver, sweetheart." He said before leaving, taking some pups with him.   
Tony blushed, giving Bucky a soft "Bye!'' As he walked away. Now alone with Steve, he nervously played with his fingers "Um, so, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well... Um, to be honest I usually tend to lose people to Bucky, but I'll ask anyway..." he seemed nervous but he reminded himself that he was the Alpha now, he could do this. "I um... I was wondering... If you still wanted to... Have that dinner?" He had meant it to sound confident but he sounded completely nervous.

Tony blinked, wearing a puzzled look on his face. Still, he nodded, a smile plastered on his lips "Yeah, sure! When do you think you'll be free?" He asked, hoping he reassured the man in any way. He didn't know why Steve seemed so nervous over a simple dinner. "I was thinking we could have a picnic, actually," Tony said excitedly "In a park, maybe? So we can play with Peter after! I think he'd like the open, to run around, you know?"  
Steve raised a hand. "I'm sorry to derail your plans... But um... Like I said I would like to do a proper restaurant, and... With it being a um... Just me and you, I think it would be better to leave Peter here with his Aunties." Steve explained.

"Oh!" blushing furiously, Tony's eyes widened as realisation washed over him. He hated how oblivious he was at times. "Oh you meant THAT type of dinner." He shook his head, telling himself to reply already. "Yeah, I'd love to go, if you want to take me."  
Steve smiled. "I was thinking tonight, if you're up for it...? Or I could always call Bucky back, I'm sure he'd be happy to talk more." he chuckled, but the other man could see that that had happened before judging by how nervous Steve seemed at the flirting Bucky had been doing.  
Smiling softly, Tony gently took one of Steve's hand into his own, squeezing it tenderly, and, despite his embarrassment, he looked directly into Steve's eyes, wanting the man to know he was sincere "I'd rather talk with you." He smiled "Yes, Bucky's cute and yes, charming, and I'd like to know him more, but he's not the one I like. Not in the way I like you."

Steve blushed fully and rubbed the back of his neck. "Really...?"  
"Yeah!" Tony nodded. "You don't have to worry. Really, Steve. I like YOU ok?"  
Steve nodded "I like you too... Tell you what, I'll give you an hour or so to get ready, and I'll come by to get you later."  
"Oh, that's gonna be a new record, " Tony chuckled, but his eyes were soft and apologetic as he said the next words "Steve, I wanted to say, I'm really sorry for that time with Peter... I shouldn't have interrupted you. It was your business, and I butted in. I'm very sorry."

"I may have overreacted..." Steve cursed his wolfs temper. "I'm sorry too, but I'm happy you understand my boundaries... most people don't have that courtesy. Peter loves you, which I'm glad about, I just think there are a few things I need to be in charge of..."  
"I understand." Tony nodded, tone gentle. "You also respected me, so I think it's only right. Though, that's just only one boundary I know about you, I think, but I guess we'll get better at talking if this evolves." He chuckled "but... I get you have things you want to be in charge of. I just hope one day I'll be able to help you with them so it doesn't fall on your shoulders alone."

Steve nodded, happy Tony had accepted what he'd said. "I'll see you in about an hour, ok?"  
Tony blushed, finally letting Steve's hand go as he stuttered. "Y-yeah, I'll see you! Can't wait!" He smiled, clumsily running into a door. "You-you have to open this first, I forgot!" he laughed awkwardly, as he ran away, while cursing at himself. Steve's wolf watched him through Steve's eyes, only one thing on it's tongue 'I want.'  
'I know, but don't get too overboard too quickly, that's not how humans do things.' Steve told his wolf and himself. 'Don't want to scare him off'

The mother Tony helped chuckled as she held her baby close, eyes following Tony as he ran away. "He's a cute one, isn't he? Really kind, too. Those are rare." she winked at her Alpha. She turned serious again. "Alpha." she sighed, rocking her baby, who started crying again. "When are we going to go? I don't think they'd be too happy with us staying here forever..."  
"We won't be staying here forever, and Steve is fine. No need to call me Alpha. We'll have to stay here for a while, but hopefully soon we can leave..."  
"Yeah." she nodded, voice soft and worried as she brushed her daughter's hair away from her eyes, "I just hope we'll have somewhere to be once we do."

"Of course we will, there's a nice spacious park I know, I think it would be great. It's also closer to the humans, and there's a forest nearby for hunting. We just need to deal with the others first..."  
"My husband left me some money when he died..." she admitted, barely above a whisper. "It should be enough for us to build a cabin or house in the woods. We can't always stay in our wolf forms, Steve... It takes away from our humanity, I think." she shrugged, eyes downcast on the ground, afraid she'll be scolded for suggesting when she wasn't asked. "Like you said, we're humans too. Half, but still."  
"I know, I really wasn't suggesting we stay in wolf form." Steve chuckled. "And don't feel bad about speaking up, I'll want feedback from all of you." he sighed. "I know it will take a while to get used to this new setup... But I want to be a good Alpha. Trust me, I find the human parts of ourselves just as important. I'm not like the last Alpha, times have changed and we all must as well."

"You're not like him." She whispered. "We... We were good pack-mates. But he wasn't a good leader." Looking down, she got a small smile on her face as she said; "My mother used to say 'men who are stuck in the past are destined to relive it. And so will you if you follow him'." a dark chuckle escaped her as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "If only she knew how right she was..."  
"There's nothing to worry about in terms of following the past, we are never going to follow those old rules. The kids will be safe and we all with thrive without following what our Uncles have said." Steve reassured, rubbing the top of her arm. "Now, I have a date to get ready for." He smirked and headed to the door.

\------------

"I have a date to get ready for, and I'm not ready! " Tony shouted into the phone to Pepper, while digging in his closet "Pep, I'm a disaster, I need your help. I don't have anything to wear!"   
"Your closet is literally a clothing store."   
"That's not the point, Pep, please!" Tony groaned, burying his face into his hands.  
"Just wear whatever makes you comfortable, Tony." she sighed, feeling fond exasperation grow inside her chest. "How about a dress? You bought a cute blue one last week, right? Just dress like that."  
Steve had told tony he didn't mind the dresses, even saying Tony would look cute in one, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad...? Right?

"No, it wouldn't be, dum dum." Pepper laughed. Asking how she knew what he was thinking about, Pepper smirked. "You spoke out loud, Tones. Chill. Dress how you like, and if he doesn't like it, drop em."  
Tony nodded and thanked her, looking down at his dresses and spotting the little blue number he'd recently gotten.  
Taking a big breath, Tony put the dress on, taking a look at himself in the mirror. The dress itself wasn't long, but wasn't short, either. It reached Tony's mid thighs, it was baby blue in colour, making his tanned skin stand out. He froze when he heard a knock on the door. "Okay Stark..." he took a deep breath as he hopped down the stairs of his home. "This isn't the scariest thing you've ever done."

Steve stood leaning against the doorway, flowers in his hands, he looked from the wall to Tony and his eyes lit up, a small genuine smile planting itself on his lips.  
Tony's blush could have put tomatoes to shame as he played with his fingers, smile shy and unsure as he whispered, barely audible; "Hello." He nodded, eyes lightening up when he saw the flowers Steve was holding. "Um, are those for me?"  
"No they're for the lovely little kitty I saw down the road." He smirked. "Of course they're for you, silly." He paused, stopping once again to take in the view. "You," He stepped forward, placing a small kiss on Tony's cheek. "Look lovely." He smiled, softly, easing the others nerves. "I know a great little place, if you're ready to go?"

"I'd love that." Tony's voice was a bit higher as he said it, recovering from being kissed. Clearing his throat, he asked in a barely audible tone as they stepped out of Tony's apartment building, heading towards wherever Steve lead them to. "Steve...? Can I-would it be ok if I held your hand?"  
Steve smiled and silently took the other man's hand, leading him to the restaurant. "Would it be rude if I asked you a question?"  
"Depends on what the question is." Tony said quietly with a smile as they entered the restaurant, and Tony tried really hard not to feel like every pair of eyes was on him, but he was failing.  
"You look beautiful." Steve reminded him, whispering in his ear as he took the other man's coat. "Trust me."

'Don't blush, no, bad Tony, stop it.' Tony's smile was crooked, but it was still something he supposed. Clearing his throat, Tony thanked Steve for getting his coat as they sat at a table "T-Thank you, Steve, that's really sweet of you to say. You too." he added softly "What was the question?"  
"Um, in terms of the dresses..? Nothing bad, trust me. Is it like Loki, where he'll change between female and male, or is it strictly male and you just enjoy dressing in female clothing?" he asked hesitantly, trying his best to show that whatever the answer was he was open to it.  
Tony stayed quiet for a minute as he thought it over before answering. "I just like wearing dresses, honestly." he shrugged, but a blush was still persistent on his face. "I don't identify in the same way Loki does. I'm still a man, only one that wears heels sometimes." he chuckled. "They just make me feel...Pretty, that's all."

Steve grinned, happy no offence was taken. "That's completely fine with me. What do you think looks good?" he looked down at the menu, seeing what meat they had.  
"My date, but the the pasta looks pretty nice too." Tony replied softly, pouring some water in a glass for himself. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask. Besides hunting, do you have anything else you enjoy doing? I didn't get the chance to ask on that dinner we had."  
"I actually enjoy, and don't laugh, drawing... I love illustrating and art and all that stuff, I love looking after the kids of course, I enjoy my work with S.H.I.E.L.D, doing some good, and I like my pack." Steve replied, drinking some water himself.  
Tony listened, absorbing every word with interest. They placed their orders as the waiters came over and he turned back to Steve; He was impressed and intrigued that a hunter would have a hobby such as drawing and art, but if anything, it made Tony even more interested in the man. Still, he could see Steve was a bit embarrassed by this, and Tony decided it won't be on his watch. "It's awesome you found a hobby you enjoy." he said with a soft smile "What's your favourite thing about drawing?"

Steve let a smile creep onto his face, he never really got to talk about his hobbies. "The lines... How they all just come together to create something... Ya know?"  
Tony nodded "I get what you mean. It's really magical, to me, watching something come to life." he sighed with a grin on his face as they orders arrived. Twirling the pasta on his fork, he asked; "Have you ever thought of pursuing a career as an artist, though?"  
"It's more of a hobby." Steve smiled. "I enjoy cooking as well, as you've seen."  
"And tasted!" Tony smiled. "You're a one-man package, aren't you?"  
Steve smiled. "How's the pasta?"

"It's good." Tony nodded. "How's your food?" At the confirmation that it was satisfactory, Tony continued, tone taking a shier tone "Um, now that you mentioned hobbies... My friend gave me some tickets for an event next week. Maybe you'd like to go? With me? If you want?"  
Steve nodded excitedly. "I haven't been to an interesting event since i was five! I went with my... dad." His excited tone softened as he spoke of his father. "You would have gotten along." He took another sip of his drink. "So um... I'm pretty nervous about the next question I'm going to ask and it might be a bit forward..."  
Tony's eyes were warm as he looks at Steve. He smiled when the blonde's voice softened when talking about his father. It was clear he loved his parental figure a lot "Sounds like a good guy." with a half smile, Tony put his fork back on the plate, abandoning the food for a while. "If you're comfortable with talking about him, I'd love to know more."

"Well, I guess my question can wait a little while." Steve smiled. "My dad was... a great guy. He taught me everything I know, he was so patient about it all, he listened to my questions and didn't immediately reprimand me when I got something wrong... He taught me my peoples history, the family tree, all about foraging and hunting... I was TERRIFIED of him finding out I liked art... But when he saw my drawings, he took me to the art gallery..."  
"You're right, he sounds like he was a wonderful person." 'nothing like what I've got' Tony thought, but quickly reprimanded himself. This isn't about him, it was about Steve. His daddy issues could wait. "You're very lucky to have had such supportive parents in your life." Tony smiled genuinely. "I'm glad they took care of you, Steve. I'm sure he'd be proud to see his son has become such a good father to his own son."

"He was amazing, but I wouldn't say supportive parents, my mum left the group when I was a pup." He shrugged.  
Tony frowned "pup?"   
Steve cursed himself but played it off normally. "Yeah, that's what my dad always called me, I call Peetee that sometimes too." He chuckled. "Just means kid."  
Tony chuckled, accepting the answer. "Man, now I see where Peter gets the wolf fever!" getting a gentler tone of voice, he said. "I'm sorry... about your Mom."  
Steve shrugged. "I didn't really know her, to be honest..." he began asking Tony questions then, to change the subject. He always worried about Peter, also not growing up with a mother. 

\------------

"Right." Tony nodded "So, what was your question from earlier?"  
Steve paused, taking a sip of his drink. "My question is... And I'm gonna try not to sound too cheesy when I say this, I know we haven't known each other for very long, a week probably isn't enough time to say this... But... Talking to you and hanging out with you and seeing how you are with Peter I just... I feel like I've known you a lot longer..." He began, being careful with his words.

Heart beating faster and faster, Tony felt like he almost couldn't breathe. Was Steve going to ask what he thought he was going to ask? Tony hoped so. Tony craved for it to be. Noticing the man's hands began to shake, Tony reached to take them into his own, lacing their fingers together. "S-Steve, I feel the same way with you," he started, voice shaky "I just, I like you so much and there are so many amazing things about you that make me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world for just being able to share the same air as you. The way you're with Peter, with your family and friends, how caring you are, your kindness towards me and so many others, I just...I'm just crazy about you. I know it might sound insane but maybe we could-"   
"-Your check, sirs." the waiter interrupted their moment, settling the check on the table with a raised brow. 

Tony smiled, trying not to show how irritated he was. He sighed, knowing the man was just doing his job. Eyes settling on Steve again, he shrugged half-heatedly. "I guess it's time to go, " He murmured, taking out some money to pay for both of them. "Here, this one's on me." winking at Steve, he grinned. "Don't even say anything. I want to treat you."   
Steve sighed, a small smile appearing. "It was MY idea to bring YOU out for a meal considering the last two times have been at your place." Steve reminded him as he finished off his water. Wolf culture was very much courtesy though, so if the other member wanted to pay they could. The stubbornness usually meant that they ended up splitting the check though.

"Yeah, but I want to spoil you a little." Tony shrugged, as he paid for the meal. Standing up, he offered his hand to Steve "Do you want to go pick up Peter and watch a movie at my place?"  
Steve took his hand, sighing as they left the restaurant. "Right, seriously I need to finish what I was going to ask..."  
"You can ask anytime, " Tony assured him, squeezing his hand in comfort. "I'm not going anywhere, promise. There's no rush."  
Steve sighed. "Tony... Let me do this."

Tony took a big breath, nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah, sorry, go ahead."  
Steve stopped them both walking at a bench and sat down with him, taking both of his hands. "Tony..."  
"I'm here." Tony whispered, proving his point by gently tightening his hold on the man's hands. Warm brown eyes stared into blue ones, and Tony could barely hear the noise of New York around them over the wild thumping of his heart. "I'm here, Steve. Ask me."  
"Tony..." he took a deep breath. "will you... Be my... Boyfriend...?"

Tony didn't even realise he was hugging Steve until cold air brushed against his arms from his coat falling off as the brunette jumped in Steve's arms, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. Happiness blossomed in his chest and he barely could contain his excitement. Yes. Yes. In this life and every other. "I'd love to!" he whispered, "I'd love to be your boyfriend."  
Steve smiled and softly lent close, stopping and looking into the other man's eyes. "May I...?" he asked, his hand softly resting on Tony's cheek.  
"Yeah." Tony gasped quietly, hand too caressing Steve's cheek, hands gently cupping the man's face, almost like Steve was going to disappear any second now "Please do."

Steve closed the distance and tentatively kissed the other man, so soft it sent shivers down Tony's spine, he hadn't thought that Steve would be this gentle, but it was perfect for their first kiss.  
'My hear feels warm' Tony thought as he kissed Steve back softly, silently wondering how he lived without the sensation of warm lips pressed against his and scruffy beard scratching his face. Kissing Steve was like floating on water. Like this, Tony had no worries, and nothing and no one existed but the man that made his heart jump out of his chest. He couldn't help but wonder if Steve felt the same with him 'is this how it feels?'.

Steve couldn't have imagined a better kiss taking place, his heart was doing back flips at Tony accepting him. Now there was just the issue of the... Other side of him that needed to be accepted. But that could wait for now.  
'He is ours,' Steve's wolf decided and growled in satisfaction when Tony accepted them, opened his arms for them, letting them do what they wanted. He could feel fondness and warmth blossoming for the human that was soon to be his mate. He had to be their mate. 'Mate.'  
'Not yet, we can't rush things, Tony isn't a wolf, he's a human.' Steve reminded his wolf, still enjoying the kiss.  
'No matter.' the wolf insisted 'he is our mate. I can feel it. You need to claim him already. He belongs with us. He's perfect for us.'  
'shush' Steve grumbled to the wolf, before breaking the kiss with Tony. He watched Tony's dopey smile, and chuckled. "Was that ok?"

Nodding, Tony came closer, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder, nose brushing against Steve's neck, closing his eyes, feeling a wave of peace wash over him "It was perfect. Just perfect." Purred Tony, ''There's more where that came from. Just for reference."  
Steve chuckled, happy that Tony was happy.  
Pulling away from the embrace, Tony stood up from the bench, beaming up at Steve. "You're my boyfriend!" He said like he couldn't believe it.  
Steve laughed "Yes I am, if you still want me." He joked.  
"Of course I do!" Tony grinned. "If you want me, too."  
Steve laughed "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Do you want to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Tony nodded, taking Steve's hand into his own as they started going. "Yeah, it's getting kinda late. It's almost curfew, right? I don't want Pete to tire himself out." a grumbling noise coming for Steve's stomach made him chuckle "And I have to get home so I can make dinner for my boyfriend, so we better hurry."  
Steve nodded "Peetee knows when to sleep, he would have been asleep in the day, remember? Night school..."  
"Oh, yeah, you mentioned that." Tony nodded back, resting his head on Steve's shoulder as they walked, smile getting wider when Steve wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him a bit closer. "Thought Pete's really hyper, I can't imagine him sleeping during the day if I'm being honest. Him running around the house playing till he drops is what comes to me." he chuckled fondly.  
"We don't need as much sleep as most people so we only really sleep for a few hours unless we're really tired."   
Tony chuckled "I can't help but think of a puppy when you say it like that. Or a baby wolf."

Steve chuckled. "Does sound similar"  
"Speaking of baby wolves." sighed Tony, a bit discouraged. "I can't find that pup I found in park. I've searched everywhere, but I can't find him. Do you think he ran when Bucky, uh... Paid us a visit?"  
Steve looked at him "I didn't see him even before Bucky came round... Maybe he got out? I'm sure he's fine, puppies are territorial, if he wasn't ok he'd have come back to yours by now. He probably found his mother and is long gone..."

Tony pouted a bit, looking at the ground "I hope he did. It's too bad thought, I wanted to adopt him. He was really adorable, reminded me of Pete a lot."  
"It's for the best if the pup found his mother." Steve reminded him.  
"Yeah, you're right and I know that." Tony sighed. He knew that it was for the best. "I hope I'll see him again someday, though."


	8. History

Arriving at S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony's breath was almost knocked out of him when a little body jumped into his arms. Wrapping his arms around Tony's neck, Peter almost barked in happiness at seeing him again. His tail would be wagging back and forth in excitement had be been in wolf form. "Hey, buddy!" Tony laughed, hugging the child close to his chest. "Man, what's the rush?"  
Steve chuckled at Peter pulled him into the hug, and he could tell the child - or at least his wolf - could smell that the pair had joined into a relationship.  
"Just missed you lots Tony, " Peter proved his point by kissing Tony's cheek, making the adult giggle a bit.   
"Well, aren't you cute." chuckled Tony as he ruffled the mop of brown hair. "And I missed you too, buddy, a lot. How was school?"

"Not been yet!" Peter replied. "Uncle Brass teaches me, he's just having dinner!"  
Tony hummed, small smile plastered on his face. "I hope you had your nap, buddy. You ate yet?"  
Peter nodded.   
"Don't worry tony... He knows what he's doing." Steve reminded him.  
"Yeah, " Peter nodded, happy his father recognised his skills, "I'm a big boy! I can take care of myself!" Tony laughed. Peter was adorable.  
"are you too big for tickles, then?" The baker asked.

"He's never too big for tickles." Steve said casually as Peter was about to protest, and walked past to go ask Peggy how Peter had been, and of course have the conversation he knew was coming from Bucky. Bucky would instantly tell that there was a tether between Tony and himself.  
"Well, well, well, " with a smirk full of teeth, Bucky crossed his arms, words almost covered by Peter's laughter as Tony tickled him. "If it isn't the alpha bringing his pretty brand new boyfriend to our doorstep. Tell me everything!" He said, as he sat down and patted the seat next to him.  
'Different room, Buck.' Steve telepathically told the other, trusting Tony to watch Peter for a while.  
Nodding, the brunette jerked his chin towards a different room, where he practically ran into, eager to find out the details from his best friend. "Alright, tell me! How did'ja put your paw on Tony, huh?" He smirked "Was there any tongue involved in the process?"

Steve rolled his eyes fondly. "No tongues, but uh... We are tethered now, so... I guess we're kinda dating." He couldn't help smiling. "Which means no more obvious attempts at flirting!"  
"Shame, I was just about to steal him away too." He snorted "He was so cute, I don't know what he's doing staying with you. Bet it's probably Peter." he was teasing, obviously. "No, but in all seriousness, I'm happy for you. I haven't seen you this happy in a while."  
"I haven't felt this happy in a while... While I didn't want to be Alpha... I feel like everything's finally falling into place." He smiled. "Only issue is..." He looked back over to Tony, through the door, obviously scared of the other man finding out about his other side, though he would have to, it wasn't a law but it was needed.  
"...Yeah, I know." Bucky squeezed Steve's shoulder in sympathy. He never had a human partner before, but he guessed it must be hard. "Look, time and patience solve all problems. Just wait and see. What does your wolf tell you?"

"to mate." Steve grumbled.  
"I feel like that'd be something you both would enjoy, if the way you ogle Tony's legs is anything to go by."   
"BUCKY!"   
"Alright, alright I'm serious now." he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Listen, I get he tells you to mate. That's normal. But does he tell you Tony is your MATE? As in, you should bond with him?"  
Steve blushed sightly, giving a small nod instead of trusting his voice.

Bucky whistled. "Damn. That's rare, Stevie. And maybe you should listen to him. If your wolf tells you he senses a connection, you don't ignore it."  
"I know that, Buck. I don't... Wanna rush into anything..." Steve sighed. "Don't worry, I can handle it." he chuckled.  
''Whatever you think is best, man." Bucky shrugged "Go at your own pace. But hey, listen to your wolf sometimes too, that guy's fun to be around." he snickered. "Take the pup home, punk." Bucky said more softly. "He has classes off today. Take it as a, congratulations on the relationship gift from me."  
Steve raised a brow "how did you swing that with Uncle Brass?" he asked, though probably knew it was to do with Brass following whichever Alpha there was and wouldn't question if the Alphas kid wanted a day off from the learning.

"Told him we need to give the pups a break after what happened," Bucky shrugged, but Steve could tell he was too troubled by what happened not too long ago. "He agreed. Said some of them are still a bit shaken up and need some time."  
"That makes sense." Steve agreed.  
After a moment of pause, Bucky looked down, whisper barely audible. "They're really scared." he sounded upset on the behalf of their pups. Poor things couldn't sleep right after what happened "Today we debated whether or not to hold classes because they were too tired from not sleeping. They can't. Nightmares give them problems."

"It is terrible to be scared of something you don't understand purely because the adults are so scared... But they'll be OK. They know we're safe now, they've been playing, they're going to be OK. And so are we."  
"I hope so, Stevie. I hope so." sighing Bucky hanged his head down. "I'm just glad we took them away from that sick fuck... It's just- he used to be so cool when we were pups, you know? What the fuck happened?" He hissed, fists clenched, hurt and betrayal from his Uncle pooling in his chest. "What changed? What happened, Stevie?"   
"War happened." one of the elders, Lucian, spoke in a soft voice from where he sat on the floor, watching the two young man with gentle eyes. "Young man, war changes every man. Taints him. Gil saw what can't be unseen, and brought it with him after it was over. Your Uncle is a soldier first, man second."

"It's not easy, leaving behind what we lived." Claus, another elder agreed, though his eyes were hard. "But that doesn't excuse anything he did. The deal is done, and the sin is committed."  
"And I thank you all for coming with me, I know it was difficult to leave behind our home for now, but I appreciate everyone's acceptance of me being the new Alpha. I won't let the group down." Steve stated. Bucky could see that he wanted to believe what he was saying, but Steve had always been terrified of being Alpha and though he knew how to act the part, he was shit scared when it came to having everyone's trust and loyalty to him.

"I am not denying that." Lucian said quietly "I am simply stating that a soldier isn't a regular person. Soldiers don't have the luxury of stepping out of the battlefield and forgetting everything they went through in a matter of seconds. The war may leave them behind but they can never leave the war. It hangs off their backs like a dark shadow and it can't be shaken off. I know. I tried."   
"He's a monster." Claus hissed "And you know that."   
"He was my FRIEND." Insisted Lucien, more firmly this time "You don't know him as I do, C, you don't know what it's like to go to battle with him and you just KNOW nothing will happen to you because he's there. I've spent enough time around him to know that Gil is a man who hurts. And when he doesn't know what to do with that hurt? He projects it on others." 

"Look at what he did to us!" Claus gestured around them. "You call that a friend?! You excuse that behaviour?!"   
"Not at all." Lucian growled softly "I am just saying, that we should have learned from our mistakes, then, maybe, this wouldn't be happening! First, it was other clans, then, it was vampires, then humans." he shook his head, "I am not asking for you to forgive him, because he did the unforgivable and I can't change that. I am just... Asking you to remember that no matter what, he's your Uncle. And he loves you. Even so little, he does."

"Love and abuse are often misjudged. I have been in battles, I have been saved by friends such as you say, Uncle. And I am sorry you have had to go through that as well." Steve told the man. "I do not doubt he loved the group, but what I do doubt is everything he did regarding it. The wars are over, and we should not excuse his actions towards us simply because he is angry. What a man does with his emotions is up to him, but as soon as it jeopardises the rest of us, it is stopped. That's the way it's always been." He spoke calmly, calculated. He knew what to say to help ease the other mens minds. "I know it will take a while to get used to me as Alpha as well, I'm sorry that it's ended up this way..." He sighed. "As you said, we've managed to form alliances with other clans, with the vampires. A person on my team is one, humans are our next priority, imagine..." He wanted to paint a picture of what they could have if it all went right, if they could all live together without fighting. He knew he couldn't do it justice, but he could try explaining it. "Massive nature parks for the wolves to roam on full moons, for us to hunt and be free WITHOUT fear of humans attacking us. 

Imagine being treated as more than mere monsters, imagine us working together with the humans, getting real jobs and real houses and real beds, not simply surviving... It can happen. But with Gil in charge? It never would have. We need to bring this tribe into the new centuries like the other tribes and the council have been trying to do. I don't know how Gil managed to convince the council that what he said was right but... I suspect it had something to do with his mind powers..." He paused. "We need you, the entire group, to help us bring in a new era between werewolves, and humans."   
"And then all we have to do is help the vampires be announced to humans!" Bucky joked.   
"I heard that." Tal grumbled, coming in and getting Bucky into a headlock. "Haven't seen you in ages, fluffy!" They grinned, slightly pointed teeth showing.   
"Be nice, little one." Loki followed, smirking slightly with his arms folded.

Peter noticed Tal from the other room and came running over, jumping on them, them catching him with ease. "Hey munchkin!" Tal greeted him.   
"Hiya, Tally!" Peter smiled, happy with all the people he could play with.  
"Wouldn't it be, Lu." Lucretia whispered, looking at her friend with soft eyes as she wrapped her arm around Lucian's neck. The old head Beta was known to be a wise woman, often involved in the pack's operation system, the circle of the elders, often helping Gil in how to lead. Some say she was around ever since the first war. Some say she ended it herself. Others say she's simply a mad old wolf, but she was a great member of the pack. "Look at them," she whispered, gesturing to the younger people fooling around. "They're our future, Lu. What Steve said? That can be possible. Finally, it actually can be. We can leave war behind now, can start the lives we always wanted. Being equal to the humans? To the others? That's all we ever hoped for. That's all we ever fought for. And now... Now I can finally see it happening. As long as I'm still alive, I know that we can do something while we still can and it's the greatest feeling in the world." 

"We planned that with Gil." Lucian whispered back, even if he knew she was right. "That's, all that, what Steve is saying? We've heard that from Gil before too. Before..."   
"I know." she said, sounding choked up. "I know, but Steven isn't Vegrel. With him, all of that can come true. I believe in him, Lucian. He can do what Gil never could and you'll see I'm right."   
"I hope you are, Dandy." he looked down "For once, I actually hope I'm wrong."

Tony smiled as he watched Peter play around with the others. He really was a cutie pie, and Tony couldn't help but feel fatherly affection for the boy "Someone's feeling cute today." he chuckled, ruffling the toddler's hair ''You having fun, buddy?"  
Tal tried to ignore the fact that their vampire hearing could pick up what the two elders were talking about, it wouldn't be polite to eavesdrop. Not that they usually cared, but it was a sensitive subject, they knew of the war and had been forced to fight in a few battles - since vampires tended to live a lot longer than wolves - and it was a dark time. They certainly did NOT want to think about it. "Hey Peetee, why don't we go find a different room, there's one with an obstacle course! I think the adults need a rest." They suggested, resting the young boy on their hip. 

"Can Tony come?" The young boy asked.   
"Of course, pup!" Tal grinned. "We can show him how to do an obstacle course properly, considering how bad it went for him last time~" They smirked at Tony lightheartedly and nodded when Steve and Bucky gave them a thankful look. Getting the kids away from the talk of the older times was a good idea, and they knew Tal didn't like talking about it either.  
"I was NOT that bad!" Tony laughed "And I'm in a dress, so that'll be a no thank you for me, but I'll be there to cheer on Peter." he smiled down at the boy in question, taking the small hand into his as they both started going to the obstacle room. On their way, he couldn't help but notice the load of tired kids who could barely keep their eyes open. 

Tony wondered why their parents didn't put them to nap time, assuming they were in night school too. He thought it was weird, but decided it was none of his business.


	9. Gil

Whistling at the impressive room, he looked down at Peter, who practically bounced on his step. "That looks like some complicated stuff, Pete. And you can do all that?"  
"Yeah, I can! Uncle Brass says I'm the best!" Peter beamed up at Tony, as he was doing his warm-up. "I can do a whole set of push ups, do you wanna see?"  
Tal got started racing Loki around the assault course while Peter showed Tony his push up skills.  
"Wow!" Tony clapped, with a small smile as he watched the kid go at it. "You're doing awesome, kid! Better than me, that's for sure."

Peter grinned, still going.  
It was then when Peter started to break into a fit of coughs that Tony started worrying. With a worried furrow of his eyebrows, Tony stopped his exercise, rubbing the child's back soothingly. "Pete, honey are you okay?"   
"Y-Yeah." the child nodded, but the coughing didn't stop. If anything, it got worse. He was flushed, his eyes lidded and tired, but still determined. "Wanna-wanna play!"   
"Okay, just take a big breath, calm down." Tony cooed, trying to get Peter to calm down, wincing from the loud coughs, as if he was struggling to breathe. Tears started to gather in Peter's eyes.   
"Wanna play," he sniffed "Wanna play!"

"Steve!" Tony called his boyfriend, wiping away Peter's tears. "Steve, can you come here?!"  
Steve came rushing in as quick as he could, and quickly whipped Peter up into his arms. Tal and Loki rushed over as well. "What happened?" Steve demanded from Tony, worry for his son overtaking the need to be nice.  
Tony tried not to wince at Steve's harsh voice, knowing he was just worried for his son. "Pete was showing me some push-ups and he started to cough all of a sudden..." he explained, worry evident on his face as his hand rested on Peter's forehead. "He has a fever. I think he's sick."   
"'m not sick!" Peter sobbed, which broke Tony's heart into pieces. "'m not sick, wanna play with Tony and daddy!"

Steve knew exactly why to do, and took him to one of the little beds, laying him down and softly combing fingers through his hair. "Peter." his tone was laced with the commanding powers of the Alpha, though it was soothing. "Sleep." It was hardly above a whisper, but it began to work almost immediately. Peter slowly drifted to sleep. Steve hated doing that to his son, pulling rank, but it had to be done. "I need a medic down here, can someone please get me one?" he asked softly to the room in general, though he looked at Tony, trusting him with the task.  
Tony was already off by the time Steve looked at him with those trusting eyes, putting his faith into him. Dragging a medic over where the little body was currently shaking on the bed. Peter's sleeping face was peaceful, but almost swallowed in red because of the severe fever. Anxiously, Tony bit his nails as he watched the medic examine him, holding Steve's hand as he did so. 'I'm here with you...' Tony though, wishing Steve could know what he was thinking 'I won't let anything happen to you.'

Sighing, the medic stood up, taking his kit with him. "He's sick, all right. Just a virus, common to kids. I recommend a week or two of rest and he should be fine." she said, tapping Steve's shoulder. "Though, I also say to ease up the training. It takes a number on 'em since he's so young, alright? Toning it down a peg or two won't hurt him."  
"Our old leader was a bit forceful with the children when it came to training, I hope not to do the same." he agreed, easing up his clench on Tony's hand now that he knew his son was OK. "Thank you, I'll make sure to get him and the others to rest." he turned and looked at the other kids, giving them a pointed look. "kids, I know you don't sleep at night as usual but tomorrow I want you all to take an extra hours rest instead of the normal few hours you have, OK?" his tone left no room for arguments though he wasn't being mean, if anything his eyes spoke all the softness that needed to be said. "It's late Tony, you should probably get some sleep." he finally turned to his boyfriend now. 

Tony shook his head "I don't want to leave you guys." he whispered " Especially not with how sick Peter is now. You need someone to help you. but if you want me to... I will."  
"It wasn't a question, Tony... I can look after my son." Steve replied, not cruel but stern. Tony needed rest as well, more than the wolves. "Go get some rest. You're no use to anyone tired..."  
"I'm fine!" Tony insisted "You all sit here by Peter's side, and I can't? I'm worried, Steve, I want to see if he feels any better, please?" he pleaded, hoping Steve will let him.

"Tony, it's a cold." Steve said, a little more firmly. Damn stubborn human. "We don't sleep at night time, you do. Go and get some rest. And let me take care of my son..."  
Tony didn't want to go. He really, really didn't. He wanted to stay here with Steve and take care of Peter together, to lessen some of the weight Steve held on his shoulder. But he couldn't force it. If Steve didn't want him around for now, he couldn't stay. Nodding softly, barely above a whisper, Tony said "Okay." he turned to Bucky, trying his best not to seem upset. "You'll call me if something comes up, yeah?" 

"Of course, no question. Go get some twinks in. Not literally." that made Tony laugh a little, as he left, whispering a gentle goodbye to the room. Turning to Steve, Bucky clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't make that face." he said, as gently as he could. "Come on. I'm gonna make something for Peter and we need more blankets to warm 'em up."  
Steve sighed and nodded, he liked Tony, he wouldn't have asked him out if he didn't. But there were boundaries and most involved his son. He didn't like it when people were too... Not clingy. But not far off... He hadn't realised that when it came to humans it wasn't just the wolf that got overly attached way too quickly.

As Bucky prepared dinner, he wondered what could really help Peter. Sickness for werewolves was very different for a human one. Most human children could come to their sense from medication and rest, but a werewolf... A werewolf usually needed something equally as supernatural. They didn't leave with any supplies above some clothes and things of value like jewellery. Not the herbs and healing supplies they always used and dearly needed right now. But Bucky was pretty sure Steve would rather chew his own tail off than see Gil again.   
Some healers tried making something out of what they had but it wasn't nearly enough for the sick pup. Thinning his lips in thought, Bucky eventually said' "I'm going to the store." he lied, putting on a jacket, the sting of his wound still present. He hoped that's all his Uncle was gonna do to him once he saw him again. "I'll be back in a little while, alright? Just stay with the pup and feed him the soup I made. Try not to light the kitchen on fire."

Tal gave him a dubious look, and though Steve didn't seem to notice, the vampire could smell a lie a mile off, as could Loki, but he didn't really know Bucky too well so didn't really question the lie. "I'll come with you, Buck." Tal said, yanking on their jacket. "Get it done quicker." They added, and Bucky knew they were leaving no room for argument.

\------------

They arrived at a random store Bucky brought them in. Taking a big breath, Bucky put on his beat smile he could muster. "I'm gonna go for a walk, get my mind off things. You don't mind buying the groceries, Tal, do ya?" He asked, knowing they'd say yes. Tal was just too nice of a person to refuse, even if they had a very unsettling dark streak, and it was easy to take advantage of that. He did feel guilty for it, but put that aside for now.  
"I know what you're up to." Tal grumbled. "I don't like it, and I won't lie to the others. But, if they don't ask, it's not lying. I'll be watching in case anything goes tits up. Be careful, B." They sighed and rolled their eyes. "You need to stop thinking you can hide things from me~" They took off down the aisles to find the food, making it quick so they could assist Bucky if need be. They weren't the type to get into a fight for no reason, but would be the type to wait on the sidelines in case they were needed. Vampires were good judges of character - most of the time. Tal was no exception to that. Bucky should have known.

\------------

Needless to say, the atmosphere on Gil's face was a grim one. The ones in there looked at him like he was the devil himself walking among them, some like he was a savoir, some just looked bored. Nothing seemed to have happened since they left. Simon, the elder who refused to come with them, looked at him like he knew exactly why he was here. "They're in Gil's office." he nodded, look sour "He's drunk off his ass. Should be easy to take them."  
Bucky nodded his thanks and headed into Gill's office, keeping his whit's about him just in case, before he went fully in he turned round and just as he thought Tal was stood at the edge of the forest, ready to get involved if need be. Bucky nodded to them and headed into the office.

The thing about Gil Redwood was, no one could figure him out. It stayed like that in the war, and it stayed like that outside of the battlefield. 'The man with a thousand faces' that's what they called him. He found it laughable, even now when he heard the same whispers from all those years ago whisper the same thing. One face tells he misses his pack. Another one is angry he was weak and let Steve take away his Alpha position. And the last one- and with this, Gil actually agrees with, - says Ginnie would be disappointed in what he became. Taking a swing of his vodka, Gill tells himself that with the alcohol leaks the feeling of sadness in his chest, and he believes it for now. Not looking at his nephew, he circles the tip of the bottle with his fingertips. "Second drawer, green bottle." he said, emotionless.

Bucky kept a close eye on Gil as he moved swiftly to the draw. The bottle was where he said it was. "How do I know this is what I need?" Bucky asked, eyes still on Gil, ready to defend himself if anything happened.  
"You don't. You'll have to guess, I assume." he shrugged with a small smirk. "Just like when you were a pup and we played those guessing games with rocks, remember? You feeling lucky, sport?"  
"I'm in no mood for your games, Gil." Bucky practically growled. "I've had enough of your shit over the years... Pushing me around and beating down on me just because you thought it was fun or you had too much to drink and nowhere to place your anger." He added, looking down at the bottle. It looked like the right concoction, he knew one of the elders who was curled up in the corner with some of the teens would know, if only he could get them out of here. 'Get ready to sneak under the tarp of the tent, I'll distract him for now. Get yourselves out, my friend is on the boarder, once you cross you'll be free from Gil.' He told them, making sure to not let Gil hear his communication.

"I assume you want an apology, " he said, no sign of mockery in his voice as he took another neck full of vodka. "I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry. I fucked up, and I'm sorry. There." He crossed his arms around his chest defensively. "but it's not like you had a break anytime outside of me. Your daddy did more to you than I ever did-"   
"Don't." Bucky clenched his fist. "Don't fucking talk about my dad and don't compare those two. Those were different, those were-"   
"I know, I know." Gill sighed, then hiccuped, standing up obviously drunk, as he made his way to Bucky, taking the young man's face in his hands. "Listen... I was an ass hole to you,and your brother, but I did it to toughen you up, you know that. I-I know it wasn't right, but I also known that.. that it made you strong, right? James..." he yawned, falling at Bucky's feet "All i ever did I did for you. Cause I love ya.'' He snored, falling asleep at his feet.

Sighing, Simon raised Gil up, giving Bucky both herb bottles just in case. "Go." he waved him off "The others are at the bridge. They're waiting for you."  
Bucky kicked the old Alpha off, letting him lay there. "I don't need your apologies..." He grumbled at the unconscious man. Hopefully he'd choke on his own vomit. "Come on, guys, let's go." He nodded to the others, taking them from the tent and ignoring the protests of the only few werewolves left who gave a shit about Gil and his twisted ways. The pack was officially broken, there was too little wolves left who still supported Gil. 

"As soon as we get to the boarder, you can focus on breaking the tether." Bucky told them. "It'll hurt a little bit, but not as bad as staying here." He added, watching them walk. "You all look like he's starved you." When they got to the boarder he took Angela to one side, showing her the bottle "Is this healing tonic for wolfs cough?" He asked.  
Inspecting the bottles, she gave him a nod. "Yeah, those are it. One of you are sick?" She asked, her healer instincts kicking in.  
Bucky nodded, handing the bottles to Tal, who place them in their satchel. "Little Peetee. Steve doesn't know I'm here. I'm sure he'll forgive me when he sees I've finally managed to get you guys out."   
Tal stepped forward. "We can't stay here. You lot are gonna have to break the tether, you'll be a part of Caps pack now, he'll look after you all."   
"Right." Bucky nodded, and they all set off to S.H.I.E.L.D.

\------------

"How was the store?" Steve asked, clueless to where they really were as he fed Peter some soup.  
"Great." Bucky smirked, stepping aside, letting the others into the room. Steve was quick to stand, looking at them all as a smile crept into his face.   
"Oh, my... How did...?"   
"We have our ways." Tal smirked, lifting up a bottle of green stuff and heading over to Peter, feeding him the recommended amount. "You'll be better soon, pup.  
"Buck, are you ok...? I mean... If you went back... Did he hurt you...?" Steve asked his best friend.

"No." Bucky whispered. "He's... Not what he used to be, I'll tell you that much." He kept his gaze on the ground, not meeting the Alpha's eyes. "How's Peter?"  
Steve nodded "Sleeping, now we have medicine he should heal a lot quicker." He nodded. "And I don't care if he's dragging himself across the floor begging to be forgiven. After everything he's put us through he can't just except us to come back because some people may pity what he's become."  
"He doesn't." Bucky shrugged "I think he accepted he lost. It doesn't sound like him, but... It happened." He whispered, watching in the distance "I'm gonna take a nap. You take care of yourself, alright?"

Steve nodded, though his eyes held concern for the other man, it was the early hours of the morning after all, he must have been tired. "Buck." He waited till the other turned round. "Thank you."  
Holding his gaze a bit more, Bucky nodded, carefree smile again plastered on his face as he winked. "You can thank me by gifting me a pretty brunet wrapped in a bow. I don't mind clingy." he smirked, as he walked off.  
"Good luck with that!" Steve called after him, a smile appearing on his face. He shook his head softly and headed back to Peter, sitting next to him, the boy looked better already.

Peter coughed softly, climbing in his father's lap. "I get better?" He asked, rubbing the tiredness off his eyes.  
"Not yet bud, but soon." Steve smiled, holding his boy in his arms. He got onto the bed, wrapping himself protectively around his baby.  
Peter snuggled closer to his daddy, still wrapped up in some kind of blanket burrito. "Tony?"  
"Tony's sleeping, just like you should be. Rest, little pup."  
"Mk..." Peter yawned, fighting to keep his eyes open so he could ask the one question he had waited to ask ever since they came to S.H.I.E.L.D. "daddy? When we go home?"  
"Not yet, baby. Now sleep." Steve answered, he couldn't say more than that for the moment.  
Peter was out before Steve finished his sentence, peacefully closing his eyes knowing his daddy would keep him safe.  
Steve closed his own eyes as everyone left the room to go do other things and give them some privacy. 

\------------

Tony was uncomfortable staring at the bouquet of flowers Justin Hammer was offering him. It was immense. At least 50 roses tied together with a bow as the man smiled charmingly - or rather, Tony assumed he was trying to be charming - and rested his elbow on the counter. Justin was someone Tony happened to know because of the man's insistence with flirting every day. Tony figured he was harmless, so he let him down gently every time, hoping he'd get a hint. He didn't. He just thought Tony was playing hard to get. Everyone knew about it and told him to shut Justin off once and for all, but Tony just couldn't be harsh with others. Even Justin. "You like them, sweetheart? Bought them just for you! I know they're your favourite." 

Dandelions were his favourite. "Oh, thank you Justin, it's sweet but I already have a-" he didn't get to finish as Justin held a hand up.   
"Please Tony, no need for thanks! It was all my pleasure, you know that right? Hey, actually, how about you make it up to me by coming to dinner? My treat, of course."   
"Oh, thank you, but I already-"   
"Have plans? Totally understand, maybe another time then, I was actually pretty busy myself." Justin interrupted him AGAIN, as he picked up the treat he ordered, slapping Tony on the shoulder, where he kept his hand for a good moment. "Hey, tell you what, I gave you my number so just give me a call when you're ready for the night of your life, alright babe?" 

"But I already have a-" he was gone by the time Tony finished his sentence "...boyfriend." he sighed as he placed the flowers in the water. They were too pretty to throw away, he concluded. As he prepared some pastries, his mind flew to Steve, hoping he and Peter were okay. He didn't get much sleep yesterday, too worried for Peter, but also didn't phone because he figured Steve needed space.

\------------

Meanwhile Steve practised as his wolf form, Fury liked to see he was keeping as fit as he could so missions were as easy as possible.  
"Hmm." Fury hummed as he watched him go, arm crossed as he analysed the wolf's movement with his watchful eye "Satisfactory, as always, let's say. Alright, enough, give me back the human."  
The wolf huffed but turned back into Steve, thankfully S.H.I.E.L.D had a specific type of clothing made so that it stretched with the wolf and shrink back to human.

"You're getting better at this, " Fury said, as they both walked together "anything new changed in your group?"  
"Bucky went and got the others, there's only four people left at the old zone, one of which is the old Alpha, the others power hungry idiots..." Steve responded.   
Fury snorted "I don't envy you in the slightest, then." he ruffled Steve's hair with fondness. "Just do your best and don't fuck it up"  
"Very reassuring." he rolled his eyes but a smile made its way onto his face. "I'm going to keep practising. Could you go check on Tony for me...?"  
"Can't, I've got a meeting." Fury shrugged, sighing. "Kid... You know you can't stay here forever."

"I know, I haven't, it's been a day and I took Tony out last night so... Technically I've hardly been here." Steve rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, tell that to the bastards on my ass." Fury grumbled, sighing "Listen, they want you out asap. Said we could use the space you occupy for something that's actually useful which is bullshit but..." shrugging, Fury's tone was apologetic. "I don't make the rules. I only enforce them. And that means I have to follow them too. You've got 48 hours. Sorry, Rogers."

"We've only been here for a day! That's complete bull!" Steve argued. "We're only taking up a couple of rooms and shield has billions! And those rooms are designed for living in, nobody else is using them!"  
"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Nick said gently but firmly "I tried to tell them and they didn't listen to me. It's not fair, but its how it is. The most I can do is stretch your time to a week or two. Other than that, there's not much I can do."  
"But I have a room here like the other agents do, and what I do with my room is my choice, S.H.I.E.L.D agreed. It'll be cramped but..."

Nick stared at him "It's a one room person. You have like thirty people in there. You wanna throw them all together like a pack of sardines that's your business, but as long as they're here they're my responsibility and I can't have them stay in those conditions."  
"A one wolf room, not one person, and there's nothing to say they have to stay in the room the entire time, we can take turns. It's only until we manage to sort these issues out!"  
"Take a walk, Rogers!" 

"...Was that a werewolf joke?"   
Sighing, Fury massaged his temples. He was used to dealing with Steve's wolf temper but sometimes it was just hard. "I'll see what I can do. Go chase a Frisbee with Peter or something, I'll keep you updated."  
"Fine... but as I've told you before, i will do anything to keep my family safe." Steve walked away, he hated the owners of S.H.I.E.L.D, the government never knew what they were doing.  
"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of..." Fury murmured, trying to find a solution for this mess.


	10. Lies

In the meantime, Peter was currently laying on the ground staring at a ceiling to the other's amusement. "I'm dying," the pup deadpanned, which made Bucky laugh out "Uncle buck don't laugh! I starve!"  
"You aint starved kid, you've had plenty of food. Buuuuut, I did get a surprise for you~" Tal smirked, watching Peter look up excitedly.  
Running circles around his friend, Peter excitedly shouted. "Gimme gimme gimme!"

Tal smirked and pulled a package from their bag, freshly made loaves of bread from Stark's bakery inside with a new toy for Peter. "You better give me a hug for this, kiddo~"  
The toy was a small fluffy wolf and Peter loved it already. It had blonde fur, just like his daddy in his own wolf room which made Peter feel even better. It was like a mini Steve. Giving Tal a quick hug, Peter ran to his father as he walked in, excitedly showing him the present he got. "Daddy look at what I got from Tally! It looks just like you, right?"

"It does, Peetee, say thank you to Tal."   
"Thanks!" Peter called back before running back over to the bread.   
"No probs kid, tony sends his regards~" Tal smirked. "He said he'll drop by later once he's finished work." They told Steve, who nodded.   
"I don't want to bother him while he's working." Steve explained. "Plus I think everyone needs space from time to time." He added.   
"I get it, bro." Tal rolled their eyes. "Hey, Peter, if you're feeling better once you've ate we can go for a walk in the field room! There's lots of grass to run around in~"

"Can daddy come play, too?" Peter asked them, really wanting to stay by his father's side. Ever since he became the new Alpha Steve barely had the time for him anymore and he missed his daddy very much, even it it had only been a day. Wolves were very close after all. "We never get to play anymore..." He added, puppy eyes full on display as he looked up at Steve.  
Steve chuckled. "It's been a couple days, Peetee, but of course I'll play with you."  
Peter beamed, dragging Steve to the field room where he lost no time into tackling Steve onto the ground in play, so of course Steve let him. Though he had to fall on his own because Peter was too small to actually move him. "Why you little!" Steve laughed, as he tickled his baby, finally having a moment of relaxation ever since this whole mess started. "Loki taught you to play dirty like that when I'm not paying attention, hmm?"

"Of course." Loki smirked, high fiving Tal.   
"Hey Peetee, check it out!" Tal called, turning them and Loki into cats.  
Steve involuntarily growled at them, then stepped back with a sigh, hissing at his wolf as he scratched their ears. "Sorry guys. My stupid wolf still doesn't like felines, apparently."  
Tal gave the cat equivalent of a shrug, they knew Steve's wolf didn't like cats but also knew that they still had the same scents and Steve's wolf liked them.

Huffing, Steve's wolf snarled. 'You're calling ME stupid? I'm not the one who turned our mate away'. Wincing, Steve replied firmly.   
'I did it for his own good. He's a human, he needs sleep and you know that. It wasn't meant to be hurtful. I just needed space and Tony understands that.' Stubbornly, the wolf didn't want to back down.   
'Doesn't matter what it was meant to be or not, he is gone and will never come back and we'll be alone forever with Peter because you're an ass hole.' Rolling his eyes, Steve continued to play with Peter.  
'You're being dramatic right now.'

He turned into his wolf form and played with the kittens and his son for a while, happy Peter was playing better. None of them knew Tony had finished his shift early and handed the last couple hours over to Pepper so he could surprise Steve. He pulled into the S.H.I.E.L.D car park and headed in.  
Quirking up as a familiar scent filled his nostrils, Peter excitedly jumped up and down, climbing on Steve's back "Daddy, daddy, daddy, Tony's here, Tony came, can we got to Tony, can we can we, pleeease!" Peter pleaded, wanting to go at Tony as fast as possible.

Steve was about to stop him, turning back to human to do so, when he turned and saw Tony had walked into the observation area and seen him change.  
Blinking rapidly, Tony rubbed his eyes twice, staring at Steve before laughing, picking Peter up, who was standing petrified, waiting for his reaction. "Steve..." he took a big breath. "You were right about the rest thing. My brain is playing with me." In the background, Loki was using his powers as he signalled for Steve to agree with him.  
Loki sighed in relief when Steve nodded and chuckled, heading over to Tony and pulling him into a hug. "Hey, what are you doing here, Ii thought you had work for another couple hours." He pecked him on the lips. Loki used his powers to change Peter back into a human in a way Tony wouldn't notice.

Tony pecked him back with a small giggle, covering Peter's eyes as he did so. Wrapping his free arm around Steve's neck, Tony raised on the tip of his toes as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. He knew it hadn't a lot of time since they last saw each other, but he missed him and Peter. "Got out early. Thought about seeing you guys before going to the grocery store. I'll probably go home after." he shrugged. He remembered what Nick said about being forceful and he made sure to give Steve his space. He didn't want to seem clingy. "Is Peter feeling better? I was worried and left him some soup before I left last night. Did it help at all?"

"He is, thank you. I'm glad you're here." Steve smiled, kissing his boyfriends head. "Thank you for giving Tal the bread and stuff, it was very nice."   
"He can't say no to a new customer~" Tal smirked, laying their arm over Tony's shoulders. "Can't say no to anyone, apparently." They smirked at Tony, in a -yes I saw that guy earlier, yes I want to talk about it - kind of way.  
"Hey, I can say no to people!" Tony argued softly, which made Natasha snort. "I can!"   
Lifting an eyebrow, Natasha replied blandly. "One time, I wanted to make a joke and asked you if you wanted to play knife target practice with me. You said yes instantly. You were the target."   
Lips thinning in a line, Tony pouted and hid in Steve's chest, as he insisted. "I can be harsh and stern, alright? I can say no like it's nothing. Right, Steve?" Tony asked, looking up.

Steve couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Of course, baby..."   
"Bull~" Tal giggled. "Come on, Tones, I need a word with you." Before he could protest the lanky person who should not be as strong as they looked was dragging him from the room. "I PROMISE TO RETURN HIM IN ALMOST ONE PIECE!" They called back at Steve, who could do nothing but chuckle. He had known Tal for ages and trusted them.

"Tal, what's up! my boyfriend was just validating me!" Tony whined, proud to call Steve his boyfriend. "He's such a good guy, honestly. He's so sweet, god, you don't even know. I'm so lucky..." sighed dreamily, Tony placed a hand to his chest. "Anyway, did you need something?"  
"I need to ask you about that dude I saw earlier just before I picked up the bread. What the dealy, man?" They rested against the table, folding their arms.  
Good mood slightly faltering, Tony also folded his arms, eyes going downcast on the ground. "Oh, that's... That's just Justin." Tony sighed, leaning against the wall, unfolding his arms to play with the material of his shirt. "He's just some guy who's been visiting the bakery a lot lately and... likes me? I guess? He's harmless. A little creepy, but harmless. You don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried about you cheating, I know you don't have it in ya. This guy however needs taking care of." They turned serious. "I can sort it if you promise not to ask any questions." their serious face turned into a smirk. Tony knew that look, he'd seen it before when Tal was offended by something someone did and decided to 'handle it'. "I'm only half joking. Anyway, it does need to be sorted."  
"No, Tal, leave it alone. Really. Justin's gonna get bored eventually when he sees I'm not interested." Tony sighed, eyes pleading as he finally looked up "Please don't tell Steve, Tal. For me? This is troublesome and I don't want to stress him out. Please?" He begged, not wanting to create trouble for them or Steve. He knew it wasn't right to keep secrets from the ones you care about, but he didn't want to add more weight onto Steve's shoulders. He didn't sign up for that, and Tony knew it even if he didn't say it. Tony's problems were his own, and he would deal with them alone, just like he always had.

"I wasn't gonna tell him." Tal rolled their eyes. "BUT, you need to make sure next time you see him that you finish what you started to tell him, trust me, he won't get bored. He'll keep trying until he eventually forces something on you. You need to put your foot down and tell him straight, before he can interrupt you again. Speak over him, make your stance, got your point across. Or I'LL do it for you." They warned him, seemingly speaking from experience.   
"You'll do no such thing, " Tony replied to them, more firmly this time, uncharacteristic of him. "I appreciate that you're worried about me, Tal, and it's good to know I have someone watching my back, but my business is mine. I don't pry into your trouble, you don't pry into mine. Okay?"

"I wouldn't mind if someone actually gave a damn about me and my life for once." They almost growled, staring at him. "I'm being nice. Trust me, if you let this continue then you're letting this guy keep on coming after you, and I know guys, he'll think he can get away with more and then you'll wish you have someone looking out for you." They didn't say any more, it took a lot for them to outright try to help and ask if someone needed help, and this was the reason why they didn't. They walked back out, not even giving Tony a chance to respond. Loki chased after them as they left. 

"What was that about...?" Steve asked. "Is everything ok?"  
Tony shrugged, guilt washing over him as he looked at them walk away. He'll make sure to set the record straight later with Tal. And make them their favourite pastry as an apology later. It was known they couldn't stay mad at people for long, especially Tony. "We just had a disagreement over something small. Don't worry about it, honey." Tony explained, as he clapped Steve on the shoulder with a small smile, not doing anything else. Space. "Well! I guess I'll see you later, then. If you need something, give me a call, alright?" Tony said softly, turning to Peter with a smile, who looked sad to see him sad.   
Crouching down to be on eye level with the child, Tony ruffled his hair. "Aww, sweetheart, why the long face?"   
"Tony go? You won't stay?" Peter asked in a small voice, cradling the wolf plushie to his chest. "Where you go?"

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Tony? Buck and Tal bought back some food from the market yesterday, I'm going to make us all a nice warm stew or something and teach Peetee here some more cooking." Steve suggested, though worried, feeling as if Tony was keeping something from him. But he knew he was just being paranoid - or more over his wolf was being paranoid.   
Tony wanted to stay. He really, really did, but he didn't want to be clingy, leechy, to seem desperate more than he already had and chase Steve away. So instead he shook his head, giving Steve a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "Thanks, Steve, that's really kind of you, really, but I don't think Tal wants me around right now. And I don't want to force them to be nice just because of us. Maybe another time, though?" He asked, hoping Steve would accept that. 

'Mate is hiding something.' Steve's wolf thought, just as worried as Steve. 'Why is he hiding something? And why does he smell like that?!'  
'I know, wolf... I know' Steve told his wolf. Something was definitely up. "Tal wont be back now, not for a while and they tend to stay away from everyone other than Loki when they come back..." He said softly, observing how Tony was acting.

"I just-I just don't feel like it right now." replied Tony, with the tenderest of gentleness. Only if Steve would know how much he wanted him to stay here with him and Peter, where he felt like nothing was wrong in the world. "Okay? That's all. Another time, I promise, alright?" he asked but didn't stick around to wait for Steve's answer, as he walked away.   
'Mate smells like someone else.' the wolf snarled, getting angry. 'Someone... Rotten... We have to find out what this is about!'  
Steve almost growled, listening to his wolf for once. "Ok, I'll see you another time!" Steve called after his boyfriend, not wanting to be clingy. 'Don't worry, wolf... we'll find out soon enough.'   
He saw Loki bringing Tal back. 'And I'm pretty sure i know how...'

"Tal, what was that stuff from earlier? What happened?" Steve asked, trying not to seem too angry because of his wolf. "Is there something I should know about? Tony's acting really weird."  
"Who cares." Tal grumbled, their teeth sticking out more than usual and their eyes glowing slightly.   
"They won't even tell me." Loki added, looking worried for his best friend.  
"I care." Steve proved his point by poking himself in the chest. "That's my boyfriend, and there's my friend hiding something from me. So I'd rather find out from one of you before I take the matters in my own hands."

"It's Tony's business not mine, he made that pretty clear." Tal growled, as fast as a blink and they were in front of Loki, ready to protect him. they knew Steve wouldn't do anything, but they got very defensive when they were upset, for good reason.  
Steve's lips thinned in a line, keeping the snarl that threatened to spill over his lips. "Fine." Steve spat, maybe letting his wolfs feelings effect him a bit too much. Grabbing Peter from the ground, already calming down from the small Omega's presence, much more calmly, he said; "Bucky, take care of the pack until I come back. I have shopping to do." He didn't care if he seemed clingy, or creepy, he needed to find out what was going on with his boyfriend and he needed to find out now.   
'Finally!' His wolf cheered. 'finally you're doing something right!'

Steve doubted that, but wolves were possessive and if Tony of all people was hiding something and had upset Tal, who he could only assume was trying to help, it must have been a pretty big secret. He didn't mind them having their own lives separate to each other, boyfriends should, but going out of his way to lie to Steve? He had been through this all before and he was NOT going to go through it again, especially if his wolf had anything to say about it.


	11. Justin

In the grocery store, Tony was picking up some radish as he thought about some ways to make it up to Tal and the others. He had no doubt that he was being rude earlier, and he planned on making a picnic with Steve next week. It was just that everything felt so new between them, especially for Tony, who hasn't had such a... Healthy relationship before. He didn't want to overwhelm the man in any way.   
"Tony, baby boy!" Just great. Just his luck. The person who caused this havoc in the first place was there, calling his name. Closing his eyes and taking a big breath, Tony forced a smile as he turned to Justin. 

"Justin, how are-"   
"I'm good, you? Bet not so great before you saw me, huh?" Cockily, Justin rested against the shelf housing the products in the store like some cliche greasy bad boy from a 50's movie. "Anyway, how about me and you go for some drinks right about now? They're on me~"   
"I-I don't drink, but thank you." Tony said quickly, not giving Justin a chance to cut him off. Taking a deep breath, Tony said as gently as he could. "Justin, I don't want to go for drinks with you. Or anywhere. I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend who's really, really amazing to me, but overall a kind, precious, wonderful human being who I honestly don't deserve and whom I am very happy with right now. Sorry again. I hope you find someone." Listening to Tony's speech, Justin watched the man with a pitying gaze as he settled his hand on Tony's cheek, who stood frozen in place.

"Oh, honey." he said like Tony was some naive child. "I'm so sorry you think that. Tony, he's just playing with you. Don't you know? He's not the guy for you."   
"W-What?" Tony stepped back "Don't talk about Steve like you know him, he's not like that! Steve wouldn't do that to me!"   
"He would if it meant getting his runt a babysitter." Justin shrugged, making Tony even more creeped out. "I mean, really, Tony? I knew you were naive, but this is something new. Look, sorry, but if you think Rogers stays with you because of the power of love or whatever, but you're wrong."   
"H-How did you-"   
"I know things, Tony, don't worry about it." Justin waved him off, giving Tony a quick hug, accompanied by a kiss that felt so, so wrong on his cheek. Tony was just overwhelmed by all of this, just being petrified in place. "Listen sweetheart, when Rogers breaks your heart, just know I'll be there to pick up the pieces. I'll see you around, okay? Okay. Good boy." 

'Whatthefuck' repeatedly played over in Tony's head as he watched Hammer walk out of the store, leaving Tony confused and... Slightly worried about what he had said. "Steve wouldn't do that to me..." he murmured to himself as he continued his shopping with shaky hands. "He wouldn't. He's not that kind of person, Hammer is WRONG. He is wrong. Wrong..."  
Just as he was walking around the corner he noticed Steve, not really paying attention to what he was throwing into his basket.

Gulping, Tony pretended he didn't see him and turned the other way, praying to whichever God there was his boyfriend didn't notice him. "So, care to tell me what's actually wrong, or are we going to play around like this for longer? Asking for reference." The universe hated Tony Stark, and he won't ever believe otherwise. Turning to Steve with a smile between forced and surprised, Tony scratched the back of his neck.   
"Um, Steve! Pete, hey! Wasn't expecting you guys here..."

Peter seemed confused, he had been running through the aisles when he had seen that scary man approaching Tony. He had seen what had happened and he didn't want to go near that mans smell, it wasn't a nice one, and Tony smelled of him. "I don't know what I did this early on to make you think you can't trust me with whatever's going on, but I know from experience that someone forcing themselves to hide something this much that it's never a good thing. So don't treat me like I'm stupid, because I'm not. I know this, I've lived it before. I just thought you'd be honest with me." Steve spoke, calm and collected, but his wolf was ready to force the information out if need be.

Tony felt like a child being scolded for doing something they weren't supposed to. After listening to what Steve had to say, Tony raised his eyes to meet Steve's, softly saying. "Earlier...When Fury called to tell you something and you agreed over the phone. When we had that argument. When I asked why, You told me there were things you needed to be in charge of, some things you have to solve alone. You asked me to stay out of things you don't consider I should be a part of, and I understand that. I respect that. You ask me to not get in the way, and I do..." he spoke gently, looking up at Steve "Right now, I'm asking you to do the same. Okay?"

But Steve's wolf wasn't as eager to listen. If Steve was honest, neither was he. There was a difference between raising his own son and Tony sneaking around with other humans scents all over him. Possessiveness from himself and his wolf leaked through him, wanting nothing more than to shout from every rooftop of the city that Tony was his and his alone, and that he was Tony's, and no one could ever tear them apart. They'd have to go through Steve first. Tony saw something shift inside of Steve's eyes, and for a moment, he wondered if he wasn't hallucinating. He took a step back, even if he knew Steve wouldn't hurt him. "Steve? Are you okay, honey?"

"But this is different, isn't it Tony." Steve folded his arms, not answering the question, trying not to look at how heartbroken his son looked. "I asked you not to be so forceful with my son, I told you why, I explained fully. All while trying to get you to stay healthy and not put yourself out over a simple cold that me and my people know how to fix, and we have." He didn't take his eyes from Tony's as he spoke. "But this is secrecy, and not the ok kind, this is the sneaking, hiding, trying to make sure I don't find out something. This is different. And it hurts me that you think if this is something for me not to worry about then you don't think you can tell me. It hurts me to think that you already have something to hide from me. It hurts me that you think I sent you away because I didn't want you around." He picked up Peter. "I can't be in another relationship full of lies and hiding and deception. So if there's something you need to say, you need to figure out how to say it." He already knew, Peter couldn't keep control of his thought projections when he was upset and Steve had seen through Peter's eyes the other man kiss Tony. "I'll see you later, Tony..." Steve mumbled when the other man didn't say anything. "Thanks for trusting me..." He left, leaving his shopping basket on the shelf, he wasn't interested in what he was buying anyway, he had come here to clear his head, and had bumped into his partner and now just felt even more tangled.

"No no no!" Tony murmured. "This wasn't...No, this isn't...This wasn't what it was supposed to happen..."   
Did he go after him? Did he let time fall between them and allow both of them to cool down? What should he do? Had he made a mistake? Yes, he did, keeping secrets wasn't okay, ever, but especially from his boyfriend... Was Steve even his boyfriend? Only he could mess up a relationship that started in only one day. Sighing, he quietly continued the rest of his shopping, going to an empty home and table. He could... Call Natasha. Or Tal-no, they were probably off the table for now. Tony still had to apologise. 

He grabbed his phone, finger tracing the screen that had presented Steve's number, and wanted to call him. Desperately so, because he hurt him, and he wanted to make amends. If Steve won't want to be together anymore, he'd respect that and leave him alone, but he should make sure, right? What if he called him and told him all the mess? No, that's not something to be discussed over the phone, was it? "This is a mess..." Tony whimpered as he laid in the pillow face first, tossing the phone aside. In the middle of the night, He decided that, he will tell Steve about it. And what was going to happen would happen and he wouldn't have a say. It just would.  
He managed to fall asleep not long after, it had been a long day.


	12. Talking Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that was rp'd, I'm talking to iron--lady to see if we could continue, if not it'll be me making it up from here :')

So he picked up his phone the next day early, sharply taking a big breath, he waited for the man to pick up. His heart dropped when he did, and he did it in an instant, catching him a bit off guard, but he quickly recovered. "I-hey..." he breathed out, tone unsure and just a bit scared. "You said... that if there's something I want to say, I better find the way to say it. I think I'm ready to talk now, if you still want to listen... Steve, I'm sorry.'' He apologised softly. "I, hear me out? Please?"  
"I'll meet you at the nearby park, me and Peter are out for a walk." He answered after a pause, if he was talking, Steve would listen, no matter what his wolf thought, he was a human as well.

"Alright!" sighing in relief, Tony already moved to change into something warmer since it was kind of chilly outside. He grabbed two more scarfs for Steve and Peter just in case. Arriving at the park in no time, waiting for them to arrive.  
He spotted them over at the climbing frame, there was nobody else around on this early, chilly morning, just them.  
"Hey..." he said softly, catching Peter after he lost his balance a bit on one of the bars. "Wow, careful there, buddy!" He laughed, but then frowned when Peter scrunched his nose and moved away. Putting him down, Tony smelled his shirt. He did take a shower before coming. Twice. "Here..." Tony said, not meeting Steve's eyes as he placed the two scarfs in Steve's hands "I-I figured it'd be useful, chilly weather and all."

Steve thanked him and wrapped one scarf round Peter's neck and the other round his own. "Peetee, play for a little bit, we'll be over at the bench if you need us, ok?"  
"So, um..." Tony said in a small voice as he sat beside Steve, playing with the material of his clothes, a habit he developed when nervous. He raised his eyes to look at Steve pleadingly, not wanting him to get more upset than he already was. "Steve, I'm gonna tell you what happened, but please don't get mad."  
Steve gave a short nod.

Taking a big breath, Tony began. "So... Even before I met you, there was this guy named Justin. Hammer. Justin Hammer. I wasn't interested in him And- And I figured he was harmless, you know? So I let him down gently every time because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I think I gave him the wrong idea and came across as playing hard to get, or something..." he explained softly, taking a short break before continuing. "Anyway, he kept coming back, and-and giving me things like flowers and chocolate and stuff, and I just, I tried telling him off every time and turn him down, but he'd never give me the opportunity to. Yesterday was the first time I actually spoke a full sentence without getting interrupted. I tried telling him that I have a boyfriend or had one, and he just won't hear me out. He won't even hear me out now... I didn't want to tell you because I just-I just didn't want to bother you!" Tony told him honestly. It was all he could offer. "Steve, you were so stressed, and you must be stressed even now, and I didn't want to add onto the weight you had on your shoulders. I didn't want to be a burden to you. I didn't want you to get angry, or mad, or upset at-at me like you got in the store. I just wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry I made you upset."

"Tony..." Steve took his hand. "It made me more upset that you were lying to me, than it has for you to tell me the truth. I wouldn't have thought there was anything happening with another person if you hadn't lied... Or at least tried to hide it. The burdens I have on my shoulders are my own, and there are some I can let you help with and some I can't, but I will be as honest as I can with you, all I ask is for the same in return..." He sounded actually relieved? Not what Tony was expecting.  
"I'm sorry..." Tony said for what felt like the hundredth time as he brought Steve's hand up to his lips, kissing the man's knuckles softly as he looked at him in the eye "I will. From now on, I will. I promise. No more secrets!" He swore with a small smile, letting go of Steve's hand to stick his own pinky finger out "Swear it on the pinky."

Steve couldn't help but smile and hooked his pinky into Tony's. His boyfriend was absolutely adorable. "Well, I guess you can tell Tal that I know now."  
"I will, along with an apology." Tony chuckled, then his face turned serious. "Really, now, though. No more secrets."  
"No more secrets." Steve agreed, before looking to his son. He knew it made him a hypocrite. But Tony's secret could have been him cheating. Steve's secret is keeping Tony safe and out of the other world...  
Staring at Steve for another moment, Tony sighed, crumbling into the man's chest as he hugged him close, almost afraid Steve would disappear if he didn't. "I don't want to be clingy..." he whispered, snuggling a bit closer to Steve. "But I missed you. A lot."

Steve smiled "I know you're just very affectionate, I know you don't mean it to be clingy. And you're not, not really. I just... I need my own space as well, and as I've said before... I need to be able to look after my own son, and while I appreciate you trying to help, we don't need you worrying too much and making them worry more. Whatever happens we can handle but freaking out about things like... A simple cold or some guy flirting with you... It doesn't help. Helping is being there but not smothering, I... I really like you, and I missed you so much, more than you can know... But I need space as well."  
"I know..." Tony nodded "And I'm sorry for freaking out over things like that, but I just... I like you, but I love Peter." he said softly "And it may seem like just a simple cold, but not to me. I-I know he's not my kid and again, I'm sorry if I'm getting in your business, but I... Peter's very precious to me, as weird as it may sound." he sighed, looking down "And I can't stand to see him in pain. No matter how small. But you're right, I wasn't helping the situation. And I'm sorry, really. I'll try to be better."

Darn little Omega making everyone fall in love with him, but it did make Steve smile to know he had such a good kid. "Peter's a lot stronger than you think he is, Tony. And... I know that we're dating, but you're not his father. Not... not yet, at any rate. And even if you love him, just... let me handle it. He's my son... ok?" Steve didn't know how to explain what he wanted to explain.  
"I know he's strong, but I still worry. Steve, just because I'm saying I care about him, or express that I care about him, it doesn't mean I try to take your place or become his new dad or anything..." Tony said gently, lacing their fingers together. "You're still his father. Always will be. Me being around-if you allow me to be, that is, he'll choose you over me any day. Me being in the picture won't change that, you know that right?" He asked, hoping Steve did know how much Peter loved him.

"...Of course... but... I'm not saying you're trying to take my place... I'm saying that... it's too much." Steve sighed. "I wanna be with you, but I need you to not get upset when I tell you I need space or to look after my son myself..."  
"But that's the thing, I'm not upset because of that, okay? You do what's best for your baby and I understand that. You're not the reason I'm upset at you but to me it feels like..." pausing, pondering whether or not he should mention it at all, Tony decided to take the risk, hoping Steve won't get mad at him. "It feels like... You let someone in a long time ago... Like you let me in right now... And they disappointed you. And you're afraid to open up again. But then again, you asked me out, so there's a chance I might be wrong. Maybe it's simple and I'm looking too much into it. Maybe you just need to be in charge of things and if it's like that, I'll leave it alone, but... If there's more to it, I'd like to know." Tony looked up at him once he'd stopped rambling. "When you're ready to tell me." Tony added "Obviously."

"You're not wrong, but you're also not right. It's not about me keeping my walls up. It's about me being human enough to know that people can be cruel and utter idiots. It's not me being..." He paused, trying to show Tony he didn't fully mean what he was about to say. "Not me being gullible and naive, and pretending that the entire world is nice and that I can make anyone love me with just a smile and a good attitude... I know people have hurt you too. I get it, I really do... but Tony... I can't be like you are with the world. Nice 24/7, acting like everyone's a holy angel that shits rainbows... I don't have my wall up, I just know better..."

Taking in every word said by Steve, Tony considered it, then nodded, speaking calmly. "I know I seem like that a lot, but I'm not as naive as everyone thinks I am. Honestly, I have days where I don't even want to get out of bed because I just feel really shitty but I still do. Because... Because I just do. Because people expect me to, and I don't want to let them down. When people expect you to be a certain way, you just... Be that. I'm nice to people because that's just how I am, because people weren't always kind to me, and I don't want others going through what I had to go through if I can help it. And I'm not nice all the time. Take the incident with Tal for example. I have my experiences with people, and I know what they're capable of. Plenty. You're right. I was hurt before but..." Tony shrugged "What happened happened and I can't control the past. I can only control how I am in the present. What you see is... A part of who I am. And Steve, if you don't feel like you can accept this part of me or if I'm too much for you... I say we end it before anyone gets hurt."

"Then you see my point." Steve actually smiled now. "I can't change the fact that you enjoy being a kind person, and I don't want to change that, I love that about you. The world hasn't taken ALL of your good nature and I respect that. But all I ask is that you don't try to change me either. I don't want to change that I'm protective over my son, because I'm not overly protective and I don't let him get away with whatever he wants. I've always prided myself on being a good father, even if I'm not good at anything else. I don't want to break down every single shield I have around myself, I will be truthful and honest and I will be the best boyfriend to you... But I won't change who I am. I'm rational, I'm stern, but I'm caring." Steve sighed.  
"I know, " Tony returned the smile as he tenderly kissed Steve's lips, pulling away to tell him; "I know. I don't want you to change, Steve. I like you just like that. Rational, stern, gentle, caring, sweet mess." he laughed, kissing Steve's neck as he whispered. "I won't have you any other way. Okay?" He smiled. "I'll take you as you are, Steve Grant Rogers. Or I won't take you at all."

Steve nodded, it would take a while for him to accept that Tony did actually think that, despite the fact that he knew it was true, but he would try to accept himself as Tony did. He paused and laughed. "My middle names not Grant."  
Tony gave him a weird look. "Yes it is, I've heard Fury call you that?"  
Steve laughed even harder. "Fury gives me a new middle name every time he's mad at me."

"What!" Tony laughed. "Well then, what's your real middle name then?"  
"Promise you won't laugh?" Steve asked, already blushing slightly. For a wolf, or a werewolf, the middle name was the wolfs name, and it was a sign of bonding to reveal it to someone. Close bonding.  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
"It's... ˈKaptən." he answered, his accent sounding Hebrew in origin. His own tribe was descended from a mix between native Americans and Jewish, and each tribe seemed to have their own dialect though all wolves understood each other. "Kinda earned me the Nickname 'Captain', or Cap as Tal likes to call me..." he shrugged, still blushing. The fact that he could actually say his name to Tony meant the wolf had somewhat forgiving his partner, that was good at least.

Nuzzling the man's neck, Tony smiled softy as he said; "I love it. Steve Kaptən Rogers. Suits you.'' he whispered, "Well, let me rephrase that again: I'll take all of you, Steve Kaptən Rogers, or I won't take you at all. You got that?"  
Steve smirked "deal."  
"It's a promise, " Tony winked, watching Peter play with a small smile on his face, head resting on Steve's shoulder. "I know we have our differences... But I think we can make another very happy"  
Steve watched Peter as well. "I hope so."  
"Me too..." Tony whispered "Me too, honey."

Steve called Peter over using his telepathy and the young boy came running over, sensing that things were already somewhere better but he still wanted an explanation. "Hey, bud." Tony smiled, picking him up and placing him on the bench where he was comfortably snuggled between the two of them. "You having fun?"  
Peter nodded slightly and hugged Steve, looking back at Tony like he was awaiting an explanation, it was adorable and kinda scary.  
"What? Do I have a bee on my face?" Tony laughed, bopping Peter's nose. He actually knew what Peter wanted, but looked at Steve for permission to tell him about it and waited to see if Steve wanted to tell him first.

"Not all the details, just the basics." Steve told him, stroking Peter's mop of hair.  
Nodding, Tony looked at Peter, holding his little hand in his own, speaking in a soft tone "Well, you see what happened was, there was this problem I had with a mean guy, and I didn't tell your daddy about it, and that made him sad."   
"Was it that smelly guy from the market?" Peter scrunched his nose in disgust. "I don't like him. He's mean and stinky." He said which made Tony chuckled with a nod.   
"Yeah, that mean stinky guy. He's been bothering me for a long time and I hid that from daddy because I thought it was the right thing to do. But it wasn't okay for me to do that. I should have been honest and told your father about what was bothering me instead of hiding him truth. And I did! Well, now." Tony shrugged "And we made up. Alright?"

Peter seemed to think for a second, which was adorable, but he nodded, quickly accepting the answer. If his dad was happy he was happy.  
Tony hummed "Good. You guys ate yet, though?"  
Steve nodded "yep."  
"That's good." Tony nodded "Uh, by the way. I don't know if this is a good time or not, I hope it is, but well... Do you... Still wanna go to the art gallery tomorrow night?" Tony asked timidly, hoping Steve would say yes.

Steve smiled "I think you just ruined the surprise..."   
Tony realised he hadn't actually told Steve about the gallery because he wanted to see Steve's face when they walked in. "Oh, man!" Tony pouted but soon broke into a small smile. "So, is that a yes, or?"  
"You already know the answer." Steve smirked.  
"I do, but I wanna heart you say it~"  
Steve rolled his eyes jokingly. "Yes, Tony."  
"That's what I like to hear!" Tony smiled, standing up from the bench with Peter in his arms, giving Steve a soft grin as he extended his hand. "Now, how about that movie? I heard my couch is pretty nice this time of the year."

Steve gave a small happy sigh and accepted Tony's hand.  
"I really like it." Tony smiled, resting his head on Steve's shoulder as they walked together towards Tony's apartment "When you do the little happy sigh thing. I don't know why, you being happy makes me happy too..." he sighed contently. "Is that weird?"  
"Definitely not."  
Tony beamed, happy with himself. He felt like he had achieved a great task. "I was thinking we could watch a Disney movie with Peter, or something?" 

Peter clapped his hands, completely delighted with the idea of watching his favourite movies with his two favourite people. Tony smiled. "Well, someone likes my idea." he chuckled, kissing the crest of Peter's head.  
"Can we daddy? Pleaseeee?" Peter asked, pulling out the puppy eyes, sticking out his bottom lip.  
"Only if we get to watch Wreck It Ralph" Steve smirked.  
"If we're also watching Beauty and the beast I'm down," Tony smirked back, opening the door of his apartment in which Peter lost no time in dashing in. The kid ran directly in the pile of blankets Tony knitted out of stress which he snuggled into, making Tony laugh. "You like that, Petey?" Peter nodded, hugging the blue comfy material to his chest "Fluff!"

"I wanna watch tangled!" Peter exclaimed.  
"Let's just see all of them, " Tony laughed, quite literally throwing himself on the couch and petting the seat next to him "attention and all aboard, last ticked for the seat beside me, take it while it's warm!"   
Steve tried to look put out but he couldn't help laughing at his boys antics. "Fine, a few movies, but I will have to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D later, I've got some stuff to sort out with the group."  
Tony nodded. "Of course! Now, come on, it's Disney time~"  
Steve sat down on the sofa and Peter crawled into his dads lap, excited for the films.


End file.
